


Taped

by Spinning_Leaf



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Angst, Could be stockholm but eh, Dark, Drama, Drex changes with Henry, HenRay (slow burn), I hope it's good, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sort Of, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, Why do I do this to these poor boys, good stuff, hesitance, i'll stop, lel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinning_Leaf/pseuds/Spinning_Leaf
Summary: Ray tries to protect Henry, but Drex is far darker than either of them could have imagined. He takes Henry from Ray and the man fights through hell to see his sidekick again. Will they ever be free or will the criminal keep coming back for the blond? Where will it Henry end and with who?





	1. I See You've Replaced Me

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Heyo glad you're here. It's journey time mfs. This one is going to be really quite dark and explicit. Grab your torches my friends. ~

Everything was fine. There had been no mass criminal escapes, worth noticing, for Kid Danger anyway.

Ray was suited up with more weapons than usual, the reason for his seriousness was unknown. As far as they knew Drex was just another criminal, well until Schwoz had opened his stupid mouth and spurted out the very damn secret he was trying to keep from Henry.

The shocked sadness in the doe brown of Henry’s eyes was the thing Ray had been trying to avoid, “You had a sidekick… before me?”

Ray glared angrily over a Schwoz, “You’re lucky I don’t shove that pineapple somewhere else!” 

Schwoz squeaked covering his backside and zipping out of the room. Ray turned back to Henry, but before he could force any explanations from his lips the kid began ranting.

“I cannot believe this. I just can’t believe it.” He turned on his foot, running an exasperated hand through his hair, “I always thought I was your first sidekick.”

“Come on Henry. You’re the first sidekick I ever loved.” Ray offered laying a hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

The kid shrugged it off, “I bet you said that to Drex.” Henry whined the stupid name, and he knew he sounded childish but he couldn’t care less. 

“Oh fine, yes.” Ray admitted receiving a scoff from Henry. “What does it matter I hired him years ago, and hey,” He added in a soft manner. “We didn’t even fight crime together.”

Henry turned trying to hide the little hope that brought into the storm of betrayal, “did you think about it?” He accused furrowing his brow, the way Ray’s mouth moved to speak but froze was an obvious give away and Henry made a disgusted noise stepping away from the hero like he was contagious.

“Just say no, man!” Schwoz shouted from wherever he was hiding.

“Guys breaking news.” Charlotte announced holding up a device.

Ray was immediately at Charlotte’s side, Henry dawdled forward peeking half-heartedly at the screen over Ray’s shoulder. Charlotte voiced the important bits of the reporters drabble, saying something about Drex in North Swellview heading East. Ray nodded knowing his exact destination and started towards the tubes stopping when he realised Henry was following.

“Kid, I have to do this alone.” 

Henry stared determinedly into Ray’s mask covered eyes, “If you’re going to fight your ex-sidekick then I’m coming too.”

“He’s dangerous Henry! Back when we fought if I hadn’t been indestructible I would’ve died.” His tone was serious and demanding, though it didn’t deter Henry and Ray saw this. “I don’t want you anywhere near the guy, he’s evil kid.”

“I don’t care Ray, I can help you.” 

Ray groaned, “Fine! Fine. Schwoz come in here and give him the glove.” 

Henry popped a gum ball and was fitted with the tranquillizer gun. Ray was still hesitantat letting him tag along, he needed to keep Drex away from him. If he knew the traitorous scum, and he did, then... he didn’t even want to imagine what would be going on in that twisted head of his. The tubes encased the crime fighting duo whooshing them up to Junk N’ Stuff.

 

~Hop, skip, jump of time. ~

 

Captain Man flew through the doors of the bakery, ready for any surprises followed by the less enthusiastic Kid Danger, feeling put out and sulky. He wasn’t really okay on this whole Drex thing.

“See anything kid?” Asked Captain Man without taking the aim of his blaster off a suspicious looking box.

“Oh some cakes, some breads… various pies.” Kid Danger gestured around sarcastically. 

“You know what I meant!” The elder snapped, lowering his blaster to glare at his sidekick.

“Okay, there’s nobody here. Alright? Except for that dude behind the counter, talking on his phone.” The kid said annoyed.

“Hey, that ‘dude’ happens to be Mister Schneider, the owner of this bakery.”

“Why are we here anyway?” The blonde grumbled folding his arms.

Captain Man set his hands on his hips, “I know Drex’ll be here. He loves this place, nearly as much as I do.”

Kid Danger felt jealousy spike inside of him. Was this Drex so perfect? Was Ray always comparing him to Henry? What did the hero see him as? Some stupid kid he dragged in on a whim? He did nothing to hide the bitterness in his tone as he spat out his acidic feelings.

“You came here together then?”

“…Only twice.”

Henry could accept that, I mean it wasn’t like ‘their spot’ or anything. He was fine with-

“Twice a week.” Ray muttered, moving to the back of the bakery as Henry vented his anger, god damn Ray and stupid ‘perfect’ ex. The super hero caught eye of a box with a sign that said…

“Oh wow, Nut Clusters!” 

Kid Danger stopped, starring incredulously at the older man. “What?”

“Nut Clusters! It says ‘free Nut Clusters just reach in hole.” He exclaimed unhelpfully, Henry looked at him pointedly and Ray grinned obviously excited about the Mutt Blusters or whatever. 

“And a Nut Cluster is...?”

“Oh man! Imagine if a cookie and a brownie got married, fell into a swimming pool full of caramel and then just rolled around in a big ol’ sack of nuts.” Ray smiled happily gesturing at the holes.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Henry rushed forward in hope of halting Ray, the man looked at him confused. “What if it’s a trap?”

“Well-”

“Did Drex know how much you love Nut Clusters?” He knew he was onto something, this had to be a trap.

“Aw, kid, you gotta stop bein’ so jealous.”

“No I’m just saying. What if it’s a trap?” Henry pointed out trying to convince Ray with his eyes.

Not listening, as usual, Ray ended up with both hands stuck in the holes. Henry went to ask Mister Schneider to call a handy man, but his head just fell right off when he bumped his shoulder. Henry leaped back with a cry of surprise clutching Captain Man’s arm. 

Ray sighed, “I don’t think that’s the real Mister Schneider.”

Henry calmed down, clearing his throat and acting like he hadn’t just nearly lost the contents of his bladder.

A mean looking blonde appeared abruptly in the door way of the bakery, wearing a tattered vest and a head band at an equal stage of wear. He looked strongly built and a good few years the teens senior. Henry was confused, who was the guy?

“You.” Ray said darkly.

“You.” The new addition followed.

“Who?” Henry asked looking between the two, who were locked in a glaring match.

“Drex.” The super hero announced bitterly.

Drex smirked mockingly, “Aw poor Ray, did you want a Nut cluster.” 

“You know I did! Tease.” 

Henry raised the dart gun, “Kid get outta here.” Ray pleaded.

“On the ground jerk.” Henry ordered gripping the weapon tighter.

The villain looked Henry up and down appraisingly, a look of almost… No. It wasn’t hunger? Henry felt a cool sickness pooling in his stomach, he did not like this guy.

“Ray.” The man exclaimed, “I see you’ve replaced me.”

“Enough talk, you’re going back to prison Drex.” Henry stated bravely, jerking the weapon in his hand for extra emphasis. “Conscious or not.”

“Ooh,” Drex smirked again, an infuriating little twitch of his mouth. “Just try and hit me.”

Henry fired the red tailed darts and one after the other Drex dodged them. Kid Danger threw the empty weapon to the ground, raising his fists, Ray continued pleading that he leave but he wasn’t about to turn belly up for this jerk. Drex barked a laugh that was just as irritating as his smirk gesturing for Henry to come get him. Ray was sick with worry for his friend, who was to freaking proud to just leave, he knew what Drex was like and that look he gave the kid earlier wasn’t reassuring. 

Henry kicked out at Drex only to have his foot grabbed by the elder, he was yanked forward by the limb thrown off balance he tumbled forward, to be caught by strong arms. His back was flush with the man chest an arm secured across his chest gripping a shoulder and one wrapped tightly around his waist. Drex smelled like sweat and oil, the acrid mix wafting up Henry’s nose. 

“Mmmh, Captain Man.” Drex murmured approvingly, “I know why you chose this one.”

Drex buried his face in Henry’s neck, the younger stiffened his eyes blown wide, the feeling in his stomach multiplied tenfold. He looked to Ray seeing the man jerking more furiously at his restraints, and that was the sign that things were not good, not at all. Henry felt Drex bite into to his neck just above where his uniform ended, he squeaked in fear as Drex licked over the bite, proceeding to trace his jaw-line with the wet muscle. Henry had never felt so dirty and humiliated. 

“Kid!” Ray screamed, groaning as he pulled at the box trap, “Drex, don’t touch him!”

Drex ignored the man, “I knew you were a pretty thing when I first saw you Henry,” Henry’s heart sped up and his mouth went dry. How- how did he know his name? “But I never imagined you’d taste this good.”

He chuckled as Henry struggled in vain to break his grip. 

“Ray! Help m-” Drex clamped a hand over his mouth shushing him.

“Drex, let him go now.” Ray’s tone was dark and icy, as he stared into Henry’s frightened eyes, he was breaking. The fear in those normally sunny brown orbs was clear with a sharpness he couldn’t comprehend, and Ray wanted to scream at his own uselessness.

Drex tutted nuzzling the side of Henry’s face and the kid squeezed his eyes shut, Ray growled no one should be touching his Henry like that. “Now, now Captain Man don’t be selfish. Let me have a play with your little toy.” 

“Drex I’m warning you-”

The villain’s whole face brightened, “I might even take him with me.” Henry jerked more forcefully as if being so close to Drex was burning him. 

He shuffled to the back wall and removed the hand over Henry’s mouth to pluck one of the rouge darts from the wall, twirling it in his finger. 

“Ray please.” The kid pleaded, the sound broke the man’s heart the tiny shards tearing him up from the inside.

“I’ll find you kid. I’ll find you.” Ray promised, his voice strained as he pulled at his secured limbs.

Drex’s face became a mischievously dark mask as he plunged the metal point into the column of Henry’s neck, the blonde’s desperate eyes didn’t leave Ray’s until they slid closed and he became limp, Drex through him over his shoulder. “At least these darts were good for something.” 

He began towards the door grinning like he’d just won a prize, “Boy am I gonna have some fun.”

“Wait, please!” Ray’s sounded almost hysteric, it just made the villain grin wider.

“Oh don’t worry Ray. I wasn’t going to leave you out.” He shook his head as if admonishing a small child. “No, you’ll be hearing from me soon.”

The blonde laughed at Ray’s distress, “I’ll send it along, with love from me to you.” He hummed cheerily as he left the bakery.

Ray watched Henry’s slack face until they disappeared, wondering if he’d ever see those eyes again.


	2. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drex has Henry and Ray is freaking out. The young sidekick is forced to experience something someone his age should not have to carry, and worse... Ray. He has to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~This was difficult to write but I think it turned out okay. This is where it gets real explicit, brace yourselves. Hope you enjoy. ~

Ray was standing there, his stupid self, stuck in two stupid holes that he, stupidly enough, had stuck his hands in. His gut was twisting into impossible knots, tighter and tighter as his mind spun with insane scenarios Henry might be put through. He wanted to protect the kid, still wanted to so badly it felt as if every fibre of his being was humming with the single thought. The things Drex might do, oh god he couldn’t even fathom.

It felt like hours that Ray was left there stewing in his manic thoughts, the door opened with a jingle. His head snapped up so fast it almost gave him whiplash; he could’ve sworn the dark skinned girl was sent from heaven.

“Captain Man?” Charlotte cried, “What happened? Henry’s tracker went offline about an hour ago, and we were worried.” The girl walked briskly to his side, staring down at his predicament, “Why’ve you got your hands in them holes?” 

“Oh because it’s comfy you know giving my hands a little rest.” Ray grumbled his voice dripping sarcasm, the girl looked at him pointedly. “Drex trapped me here and he-” 

Ray sighed and Charlotte had never known the usually aloof man to be so solemn, it worried her immensely as did the words he uttered next.

“He took Henry, Charlotte,” The man sounded so terribly frightened, “And I could do nothing to stop it.”

“Ray, it’s okay. We’ll find him.” She consoled, “Schwoz is on his way, he’ll get you out and then we’ll find Henry.”

Ray was shaking his head miserably. “Charlotte you don’t understand. You don’t know Drex like I do,” He looked up at his sidekick’s friend, “I don’t know how much of the Henry we know will be left.”

The girl frowned, a frustrated droop of her lips, “You sound like you’ve already given up, Ray.” 

“No,” the man stated firmly. “Not on him. Never. I won’t stop until he’s by my side.” And he meant it, more than he had ever meant anything. He wouldn’t ever stop, after all how could he? The kid meant everything to him.

 

Henry’s head swam as consciousness pulled him out of the lulling darkness. The first thing he noticed was the cold. Gnawing with is prickly teeth, wrapping him in its icy fingers until he couldn’t feel his toes. His mouth was stuffed full of some sort of material wet with his saliva, his groan was muffled as he lifted his head from its place on his chest, bare chest? He was completely exposed the only piece of clothing was his boxers still thankfully in place.

“Ah nice to see those eyes of yours again,” Said a gruff voice from in front of Henry, he knew that voice and he knew it wasn’t good. 

Drex was smiling wickedly while fiddling with some sort of camera set on a tripod, Henry made an attempt to move, dread seeping into what heat was left in his body. His wrists and ankles were secured tightly to the chair he sat on.

He blinked his eyes from their blurred state, whipping his head around to assess the foreign surroundings; it was a dank, four walled, basement like room. No windows visible, leaving them in the artificial glow of the bulb hanging from the ceiling by its wires. But the thing that most scared him was the bench littered with all sorts of nasty torture intruments, jagged knives of all shapes and sizes that looked like their sole purpose of creation was to bring the most immense pain possible.

Henry turned back to the square jawed villain, burning hatred overcoming the fear in his eyes. He had never despised someone so much, and so quickly. A little red light began blinking on the now videoing device and Drex grinned at his success, moving to the selection of vicious devices followed by Henry’s eyes, the man pursed his lips in thought before plucking a thin sliver of steel from the table. The chilling noise of metal scraping metal sent a terrifying shiver along the vertebrae of Henry’s spine; he clenched his fists straining against the relentless restraints, breathing heavily through his nose.

The villain settled himself behind the half naked boy, who was looking defiantly away from the lens. 

“Ray!” the man said with fake cheer, Henry closed his eyes the suspicion in his gut confirmed. Ray would see this, everything from this moment. “Told you I’d let you join in.”

The man seemed to notice Henry’s defiance because he grasped his chin and forced his eyes forward. “Isn’t he gorgeous? I do love a fighter. Bet you had some fun, huh Ray?” He laughed darkly knowing full well his words would be like dousing the hero in sulphuric acid.

Henry stiffened again as the man’s hands stroked down his chest, groping at his prominent hip bones and slight, muscled abdomen. His face was buried in Henry’s hair breathing deeply, Drex shuddered exhaling loudly in Henry’s ear. The teen arched away from the chair, desperate to get away from this man’s vile touches. 

“He’s so untouched, innocent. Pure.” Henry could hear the smirk in his voice, one of a hungry predator, dark and malicious. “I can change that.”

He drew out the thin dagger, brushing the flat side against Henry’s cheek, sliding it slowly down his neck, the boy’s chest was quivering as the lethal weapon drifted lower. 

“What say you Ray? Should I slice up his pretty little chest, carve my name permanently,” His voice was menacing and playful an absolutely terrifying mixture, he moved it to one of his hands. “Or maybe a finger or two?”

Henry was sick with fear, he stared pleadingly into the lens, damning all pride as he begged desperately with his eyes. He never longed for Ray’s presence so fiercely before. 

“No.” The criminal decided, “No, I have something far more pleasurable in mind.” 

Henry’s heart seamed to freeze, and he knew that he would definitely not like this manic man’s idea of pleasure. Hurry, Ray. Please God hurry. 

Drex had left for the moment, through a door Henry couldn’t see. The blonde felt as if he could breathe again, he stared at the camera. Just stared, imagining Ray watching on the other side. Desperately trying to communicate his thoughts, unable to voice them. 

Then the villain returned chuckling, Henry turned his head as far as it would go to see Drex. He had acquired something from outside the chamber, it was a needle. A big needle. He clasped a hand on Henry’s shoulder and the kid jerked in protest. He was not having that thing stuck in him.

“Just a small dose, it’ll make the move easier.” Explained Drex, flicking the liquid filled cylinder of the instrument. 

The move Henry thought frantically, what could that mean? The hero gone dark held Henry’s head still by his hair, the teen felt the sting of the injection in his neck, a cold intrusion of liquid that had an almost instant effect. 

Drex smiled down at him cradling his head in a hand, as his neck have already given up. The elder leaned down until he was all Henry could see in his fuzzing vision. 

“See you when you wake up, Henry Hart.” He whispered. 

The last thing Henry felt was the cool press of his lips, he didn’t have the strength or hold of his mind to resist or feel disgusted, as consciousness slipped from his grasp. 

~

Henry woke again, confused and disoriented with no hint at the time or why his face was pressed against varnished wood. His arms were stretched out in front of him the same rope as before securing his wrists to what he assumed were the legs of a table, wiggling his toes he felt the course concrete, but couldn’t move any other part of his leg.

He sure did try though, straining with everything he had grunting through the gag still in his mouth. Henry became aware as he wiggled that he was completely exposed, spared the luxury of the grey cotton boxers.

“You really are incredible like this Henry.” The voice came from behind him, it was a low hum promising things to come.

The teen felt his insides constrict as he angled his head to see the camera recording. He didn’t want anyone to witness this least of all Ray, he squeezed his eyes closed trying in vain to block out the world. He felt the man grasp his arse melding it with his hands, stroking up and down his thighs. He didn’t want to think, didn’t want to feel. This was something he had heard about, but never thought he would be a victim.

“I can’t possibly wait any longer,” he felt the man’s breath in puffs along his back, the press of his obvious arousal against him, Henry was terrified more so than he’d ever felt before. “Shall I be gentle Ray?” The man asked the camera, sliding his hands along the expanse of Henry’s back.

Drex tugged the material from Henry’s mouth and the kid drew in a breath rolling his tongue about his mouth to rid the horrid furry feeling. Without warning the villain bit into the dip of Henry’s shoulder and neck, the teen gave a cry of surprise, sicken at himself for doing exactly what the man wanted.

“I want to hear every one of your noises.”

Henry screamed some profanity that escaped his lips without consent, he was cut off as a slickened finger plunged inside of him eliciting a strangled cry. He wouldn’t look back at the camera, only uttering a request that he could only hope to be followed.

“Ray,” A tear slipped from his closed eyes, “don’t watch. Please don’t watch.”

“Oh, but he will Henry.” The man growled, with a sudden harshness that frightened Henry more than the fake softness. “If he wants you back he will watch every second.” He punctuated the sentence by thrusting his finger deeper into Henry, it hurt and Henry had no idea how he was going to stand… it disgusted him so much he didn’t even want to think of it. 

“Now I don’t think gentleness is my strong suit.” He sounded so in control, and Henry hated it. 

“Get away from me you sick bastard!” He growled out writhing furiously, the man added another finger cutting off any further attempts of defiance.

“Your mine now Henry.” The man stretched him further, “so warm and tight. All mine.” 

Henry bit into his arm to keep from crying out as the man brushed something inside of him that made his whole body jolt with pleasure, the teen wanted to throw up sickened so deeply at himself. How could he feel anything but disgust and pain from his vile touches? The fingers retreated and Henry felt the smallest relief until it all rushed back, at the feeling of a much larger intruder thick and pulsating. There was no hesitation in the criminal’s movement as he pushed in all the way with one rapid jab. 

Henry was unable to hold back the scream of agony, his vision becoming blotches of black and white with the tearing pain. 

Drex’s low moans mingled with Henry’s pained cries as the man thrust repeatedly with no remorse. Henry felt he’d black out with the pain, but he didn’t. He was forced to live through it all, the man’s groaned sweet nothing’s as he was reaching his peak. They were like acid on his skin, dirtying his defiled body. 

Drex gave a particularly deep thrust, and Henry felt it tearing him open further. He whimpered, a pitiful sound he never thought he’d hear from his own mouth. The revolting man spilled inside of him with a hitch of his hips, he couldn’t possibly be clean ever again. 

Then he was empty, the sting brought a hiss from his lips something warm dribbled down his thighs. Henry felt the moistness in his mouth that came before the retching, but he didn’t. He hadn’t noticed the tears that had streamed from his eyes until now. But it was over, finally over.

His eyes flickered open and he was faced with Drex, the expression on his face was pity false or not it made his weakened stomach burn like hot oil. 

Drex’s hand stroked the tears from his cheek, “I hurt you, I know.” He cooed leaning closer, “But I can make up for it.” 

The man forced his lips over Henry’s and the teen gave in allowing what would happen to happen, if only to give the man a false sense of security. As Drex pushed more fiercely, Henry opened his mouth and once the elder was close enough he clamped his teeth on the others bottom lip and bit hard. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth and Drex leaped back cursing, Henry spat the coppery substance from his mouth but the bitter taste still lingered.

“You little cock.” He cursed, crimson painting a trail down his chin. He ripped Henry’s head back by his hair staring venomously into his face. “You’ll regret that.”

He released Henry’s hair and his head fell with a thud. Henry wasn’t sure whether angering the man was the best idea, but damn it felt good to cause him even that little a pain. He heard that same metallic scrape of him retrieving a dagger from the table. The teen felt unimaginable fear telling himself it couldn’t be any worse than what he has just endured, but he was so tired and the defiance had sapped the last reserve of strength.

He felt Drex’s weight straddle his back, and he hadn’t the brain power to figure what was going to happen next. 

“You need to be taught a lesson,” Henry shrieked, white hot pain slicing down his back, the knife cutting deeply into his flesh. “Who owns you?”

“Nobody!” Henry screamed, the knife returned to its work carving up his skin. 

“Who owns you?” Asked Drex again.

“No one!” 

“Wrong answer.” The pain sent more flashes of white about his vision, he screamed continuously his vocal cords on of the verge of tearing. This time he did pass out, into the numb void off unconsciousness.

~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~

Ray didn’t leave the monitors for the whole night. Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz had been sent home a while ago as they were barely clawing onto wakefulness, but Ray wouldn’t and couldn’t sleep. Not with Henry out there somewhere alone with the criminal. Possibly even… No. He couldn’t think that way. If he did let himself believe the possibility, even for a second, indestructible or not he would shatter into a million pieces. 

The glare of the screens was harsh in the dark of the Man Cave and Ray’s eyes were beginning to burn. He rubbed them furiously, no amount of sleep would bring Henry back. Only research and alertness. He raked his fingers through his hair once again, the brown mass was sticking up at odd angles from the continued movement. He didn’t know when it started, but the words on the screen began to swirl and blur, the table top suddenly looked surprisingly comfy.

~

Shouts of his name brought him out of his fretful rest, and he grumbled as he lifted his head from its place on the control panel rubbing his eyes from the crust of sleep.

“Ray!” Charlotte came running, Jasper behind her. Both looked worn, the kidnapping of the closest friend already taking its toll.

“What? What is it?” Ray was wide awake now, the only reason Charlotte would be shouting like that was if they’d found something.

The girl held up the large envelope in her hand and Ray furrowed his brow.

“Mail? Charlotte it’s hardly time for mail, Henry’s still missing.” Ray turned back to the screen and continued the search.

“No Ray it’s addressed to you.” She pushed walking around to face him again holding out the envelope. 

“Well my mail usually is,” drawled Ray annoyedly, clueless to why the normally smart girl was trying to make him read the junk mail. 

“It says Captain Man.” Jasper piped up, shoving the mail under his nose so he had no choice but to see the bold letters of his alias scrawled across the bland envelope.

“So Drex found out about the Man Cave.” Charlotte stated, as Ray tore into the paper.

He sure wasn’t expecting the disc that slid out onto his lap, the three of them stared at the silvery circle looking at each other worriedly. Four words penned in black marker curved along the surface, ‘from me to you’. 

“Should we watch it?” asked Jasper. 

“What’re you watching?” called Schwoz with the odd accent of his.

Ray held up the disc, wondering what could be on it. Definitely not something good.

“It’s all we’ve got.” Ray whispered, standing up and making his way to the TV followed by the others.

He wasted no time sticking the disc in the tray, watching as the screen flickered to life, revealing Henry glaring just slightly above the camera’s lens. The teen was almost completely naked the only piece of clothing were the boxers on his waist, the fluorescent bulb cast a harsh light on the boy’s features. Ray couldn’t believe even now how beautiful the kid looked, damn it he had to focus. Henry was tied to a chair by thin ropes that looked as if they would cut into his skin if he kept struggling, but he kept at it breathing heavily through his flared nostrils. Thankfully he didn’t appear to have any injuries so far.

Drex appeared behind Henry who had snapped his head to the side looking away from the camera.

“Ray!” grinned the man, and Ray had to clench his jaw painfully tight to keeping from growling aloud. “Told you I’d let you join in.”

Ray didn’t spare a look for the state of the other’s as he fantasied how many ways he could kill the criminal. 

Drex forced Henry’s face forward, and Ray saw the chocolate brown orbs he missed so much, they were filled with fiery defiance. “Isn’t he gorgeous? I do love a fighter. Bet you had some fun, huh Ray?” I’m gonna beat him bloody. Thought Ray clenching his fists.

The hands of his former sidekick stroked down Henry’s chest the teen visibly stiffening, Ray was going to cut off the guy’s hands and feed them to his plant. The villain’s face was pressed into the blonde of Henry’s hair and the teen was arching away from Drex’s hands. 

Drex smirked and Ray felt dread wash through the blood in his system, his heart pumping the loathsome toxin under his skin. 

“He’s so untouched,” 

Ray was going to rip his throat out.

“Innocent.”

And stuff it up his ass.

“Pure.”

Three times over.

“I can change that.” The man pulled out a thin but lethal dagger, and the anger boiling in Ray’s gut let up, desperate worry for his friend taking its place. 

The flat of the knife brushed Henry’s cheek, and the kid winced as it trailed down his neck and quivering chest. 

“What say you Ray?” Asked Drex smiling into the camera. “Should I slice up his pretty chest, carve my name permanently.” The knife flowed to Henry’s hand. “Or maybe a finger or two?”

Unrestrained fear shone in Henry’s eyes, piercing deeply through Ray. This was just a recording, Ray thought his throat constricting, what was happening at this moment? While they stood here watching.

“Henry…” Ray whispered morosely.

“No.” Drex declared the knife disappeared, “No, I have something far more pleasurable in mind.”

Ray felt quelling nausea swarm through his insides, bile making itself known as it burned in his throat. The pleading in Henry’s eyes flared its brightest yet and Drex left the room. The blonde just kept staring at the camera, but Ray knew that Henry was staring at him, felt it in the emotion the kid projected so strongly. He saw the message, but the kid was wrong. It was his fault. The moment was far too brief as Drex returned chuckling, needle in hand.

The villain flicked the vial concentrating on the clear substance, “Just a small dose, it’ll make the move easier.” He held Henry still and injected the liquid. 

Drex leaned over Henry and every inch closer he got the beast in Ray roared a little louder. 

“See you when you wake up, Henry Hart.”

When Drex kissed Henry, Ray could’ve screamed. No one was allowed to do that, no one. Henry went limp with unconsciousness and Drex let his head go softly, smiling down at the boy before turning to the camera. 

“I’m gonna make him mine Ray,” boasted the criminal, “I’m going to make him mine while you wat-”

Ray just about broke the remote when he pressed pause. He turned to see the others shocked and frightened faces, Charlotte looked close to tears and Jasper beating her to it.

He couldn’t hold it in any longer. He hurled the remote across the room, not taking notice where it landed. He screamed profanities that the two kids hadn’t even heard before, they’d never seen their friend this angry. Ray tossed several other things in his rage, the condiments on the table, a chair, pillows anything he could reach. He braced himself against the control panel, breathing heavily. He should’ve made the kid stay, shouldn’t have given in. He was just a child he shouldn’t have hired him the first place. 

He calmed, knowing this ranting wouldn’t help a thing, and turned to face the others, who surprisingly to him had no judgement in their eyes, only compassion. 

“You kids aren’t watching anymore.” Ray said with finality, searching for the remote. “He wouldn’t want you to see what’s coming.”

“Ray, you can’t!” protested Charlotte, “He wouldn’t want you to see either.”

“I know, but I will not expose you to this.” Ray clasped the remote in his hand, looking to Schwoz. “Take these two away, will you?” He asked tiredly.

The man nodded without complaint and gestured for Jasper and Charlotte to follow, they went with sighs of annoyance. It was for the best. 

After the three of them were enclosed by the elevator doors, Ray sat down on the couch his insides squirming. Thinking of what was to come sent knives of guilt into his gut and he didn’t know if he could watch the rest, but he had to. Had to find some clue. 

Convincing himself that there was no other choice Ray pressed play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Damn. Hope you liked it. I was debating whether or not to write Henry’s POV on that, glad I did. More of Ray next. Tell me what you thought, pretty please. ~


	3. Don't Leave me Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something in the video.

The screen was black for a few seconds, then an image of Henry appeared. He was tied to a table and Drex was behind him watching as he struggled, grunting through the gag still in his mouth. Ray saw the appraising look of desire on Drex’s face and all the unease and fear he had vented previously, came rushing back.

“You really are incredible like this Henry.” He kept eying Henry’s exposed ass like he was a starving man and it was a three course meal. 

Henry turned his head to see the camera and Ray saw him close his eyes tightly. 

A pleased look washed over Drex’s harsh features as he man handled Henry. Ray pledged silently to himself that he would inflict as much pain as humanly possible on this despicable man.

“I can’t possibly wait any longer,” Drex bent over Henry, pressing what Ray was revolted to see was his unclothed self against the boy. Then looking up at the camera Drex cocked his head, hands feeling along Henry’s back, “Shall I be gentle Ray?”

Ray saw the criminal pull the gag from Henry’s mouth, biting into the caramel flesh of Henry’s neck. The teen yelped and Ray was going to grind his teeth to stubs. The anger boiled again and he was sure his head would explode, but he couldn’t look away. The anger, worry, fear, guilt, everything was whipping into a furious storm, accommodating all of his thought process and Ray knew it wouldn’t end until Henry was in his arms again.

“I want to hear every one of your noises.” The man said lustily. 

And Ray was surprised and strangely proud, when Henry screamed a string of cuss words at Drex, but the kid’s nerve wasn’t rewarded, and Ray felt an empathetic wad of tears constrict his throat as he watched Drex bury a finger inside of his sidekick.

The kid hid his face from the camera’s vision as he cried out in pain, whispering a plea that cut at Ray’s heart.

“Ray,” His name was so sweet on the kid’s lips, and Ray would’ve smiled if not for the obvious pain in the blonde’s voice, “don’t watch. Please don’t watch.”

“Oh god, Henry.” Ray choked, “I have to, I’m sorry I have to.”

Drex’s face morphed into a mask of rage, “Oh, but he will Henry.” He bit out, “If he wants you back he will watch every second.” Drex thrusted his finger deeper into Henry and Ray heard the kid’s pained noise. 

“Now I don’t think gentleness is my strong suit.”

Henry’s hands clenched, “Get away from me you sick bastard!” The teen growled, trying to break his bonds, then he let out another cry of pain.

Ray was going to kill the man, never had a criminal tempted his morals before, but when Drex touched his sidekick. He became a dead man walking.

He listened to Drex laying claims on the boy, claims he had no right to and the possessive beast inside him reared its ugly head. Ray watched, tears brimming his own eyes as the horrid man stole away Henry’s innocence, tearing him open by the way the kid screamed. 

But through it all he heard something. Something that created a little bubble of hope in his chest and Drex was too preoccupied to notice it. A blare of a horn, a train horn by the rumble of the railcars that followed. He knew something now, they were under a train line. It still didn’t stop every single agonised shriek, from driving another knife into his heart. 

He witnessed Drex finish himself with a strangled moan, heard the hiss that came from Henry when he pulled out. The kid had a pool of tears beneath his head, and Ray wanted to fix it, fix him, hold him in his arms and make it better. It ached inside of him and tears slipped down his cheeks, Henry’s name coming in bursts of choked sobs. He didn’t look away though, he had to see it to the end.

Drex had covered himself in loose jeans, walking to the side of the table crouching down so his face was level with Henry’s. He stroked a hand down the kid’s face.

“I hurt you, I know.” He cooed, and Ray wanted to punch something preferably Drex’s face, but a wall might work. “I can make up for it.”

Ray was horrified that Henry’s didn’t resist, but actually leant in to the kiss. Confusion swamped him, was the kid going to give in? Then Drex leaped back cursing and Henry spat blood from his mouth, Ray had the odd urge to laugh at the kid’s utter nerve. But he knew Henry had only angered the criminal, nothing good was coming.

“You little cock.” Drex spat, pulling Henry’s head back by his hair, “You’ll regret that.” He let go and moved from the camera’s sight. 

He appeared again climbing onto Henry’s back, and Ray saw the glint of a knife in his hand.

“No!” The hero screamed, even though they couldn’t hear him. “Please! No more!”

“You need to be taught a lesson.” Drex cut deeply into Henry’s skin and the boy gave a deafening shriek of anguish. “Who owns you?” Drex demanded.

“Nobody!” Henry screamed, fresh tears streaming from his eyes. Drex continued to carve into the teen.

“Who owns you?” He asked again. Ray was going mad, he could feel his mind slipping into the whirlwind of emotion.

“No one!” 

“Just do what he wants kid.” Ray begged, “Please I can’t…”

“Wrong answer.” 

The screaming returned and Ray didn’t know if he could stand it much longer, it was a primal tear of the kid’s vocal cords that only the worst pain had hope of achieving. The tortured wails seemed ricochet off the inside of his skull.

Then it stopped, and Ray’s heart followed. The kid looked lifeless and Ray was whispering furious denials he wasn’t… He couldn’t, Drex hadn’t stopped cutting. It almost seemed as if he were writing… 

Ray choked out a sob, he knew now. He wished he didn’t but it stuck to his mind and wouldn’t leave. 

Drex grabbed the camera giving it a new angle, and Ray had a perfect view of Henry’s back. Blood seeped from the engraving, painting Henry’s skin an impossible red. In thin letters across the top half of Henry back was the permanent brand.

Property of Drex.

Drex’s face filled the screen and he was smirking at his handy work. “He’ll never forget Ray. Now he’ll always remember who he belongs to.” 

Then the screen went black and Ray felt ringing in his ears, like a bomb had gone off right against his ear drum. He crumbled staring at the blackness that mimicked how he felt. Henry…

The storm seemed a quiet buzz. Henry. And he couldn’t get the tortured screams from his head. Henry. All the words and shrieks from the video filling his ears in one incomprehensible hum of suffering. I have to get to Henry. It became a silent mantra against the buzzing, a light in the storm, and he knew what needed to be done.

He willed himself to stand, building up determination. Fighting against the crushing hopelessness. No more, He had to find Henry and fast. He needed Charlotte and Schwoz to map the railways in Swellview and find potential underground rooms, abandoned tunnels just something. Ray grabbed his phone and called Charlotte, she picked up instantly.

“How fast can you get here?” 

“Give us a minute.” She hung up. 

As soon as all three of them were in the Man Cave, he explained hearing the train and how he knew Henry was beneath one of the train lines. Though he refused to tell them what happened to Henry, they all seemed willing to help and they were so close. The usefulness had buzzed Ray’s motivation and by the looks of it everyone else’s to.

What had their faces falling was the unbelievable amount of railways in Swellview’s vicinity they had discovered and it was already late in the afternoon. There were countless potential places Drex could have him. 

“We’ve just got to narrow it down.” Charlotte thought aloud and to Ray, who was anxious and freaking out, it was extremely unhelpful and he snapped.

“Well if we could do that we’ll find him in no time.” Ray said with cheery sarcasm that set shock and then anger on the girl’s face. “By the time we ‘narrow it down’ we don’t know what that bastard might do to Henry.”

“Raymond Manchester.” Charlotte growled, she had never done that before, fear sprouted in his chest. “Pull yourself together, if we find out which trains went where over the last 24 hours. We can narrow it down.” 

“Seven.” Schwoz called out, as his hands flew across the keyboard. “Seven trains. Two of the potential stations were under the route.”

Ray stared wondrously at the girl’s smug face. “I knew I hired you for a reason.”

The alert alarm rang out, the screens glaring red. 

“Schwoz?” Ray questioned running over to the small man’s side.

“Live video message incoming.” He tapped a few buttons and a close up of Drex’s malevolent face filled the larger of the screens. 

“Evening Raymond.” Greeted the criminal in a smugly posh voice. 

“Where’s Henry?” Ray demanded.

“Straight to hostilities? Very well.” He turned the camera around and what Ray saw made his heart drop.

Henry was now hanging from a ceiling pipe, ropes wrapped tightly around his wrists. He looked completely out of it barely able to keep his head raised. New bruises and knife wounds littered his battered body, but Ray was glad that he was facing forward as he was sure Henry’s friends would not want to see the brand on his back.

“Henry!” Ray shouted and the kid looked weakly towards him. 

“Ray,” The kid wheezed, in a barely audible scratch, “Leave me, he’ll hurt yo-”

He was cut off by Drex back handing him across the face, cracking his head to the side and he slumped forward like a puppet on strings. “The egotistical, moral ridden Captain Man, leave you?” Drex scoffed, “No I don’t think so.”

“Touch him one more time Drex and I swear-” Ray’s growl was cut off by the snicker from the villain.

“What?” The man grabbed Henry’s chin forcing his face upwards, “What’re you gonna do Captain Man?”

Ray stared angrily at the screen aware he couldn’t do anything but imagine beating up the guy. When Henry’s eyes burned with last strength, Ray felt worry trickle into his stomach and he shook his head slightly hoping the teen would get the message. Kid don’t, don’t do anything to provoke him.

As usual Henry went against his wishes, “Fair Park.” Said the blonde and it must’ve been important because Drex’s face became a mask of rage. 

“Well,” Drex’s hand clamped on Henry’s throat and the kid struggled, strangled coughs forcing their way from his mouth. Ray heard the others utter small pleas of mercy, his own face one of stone fury. “Now that dear Henry here has given you a tip, I’ll have to level the playing field.”

He let go of Henry and the kid was engulfed in a fit of coughing, breathing deeply he raised his head again as Drex disappeared. The teen’s eyes seemed to have marginally cleared as if the threat of strangulation had woken him up a bit. 

Ray was captivated by the fact he was staring at Henry, not just a recording but the actual live Henry. Their eyes were locked and Henry’s face, despite of everything, turned up in a small but bright little smile. Ray was stunned by the bravery and resilience of the kid, and it just made him love the boy more. But he wasn’t blind to the fear in the kid’s eyes.

“I’m coming kid, I’ll find you.” Ray promised.

The kid’s face took on a look of resignation and Ray couldn’t think why until the camera turned to show Drex cleaning a rather bloody knife. 

“Better hurry before it’s too late, Ray.” The man warned with over the top theatrics, “Tah.”

The transmission ended and for the first time since the news of Drex’s escape the hero was clear minded, focused on one objective.

“Fair Park, is the train station?” assumed Ray moving to get an extra weapon or two, he only really wanted to use his fists. 

Schwoz nodded giving the coordinates, Ray was clad in the red and blue of his suit and under one of the tubes in a matter of minutes. He looked to his right and seeing the empty floor gave him further determination. 

“Ray.” Called Charlotte and the hero turned to her, “Bring him home.” 

Ray nodded, “Up the tube!” 

 

``~Little one~``

 

Ray realised the two stations were relatively close to one another, as he descended the steps into the abandoned train station of Fair Park. The place had an eerie unused kind of feel to it, the only sign of any life were the rats that scampered along the edges of the grey slab wall. Water dripped from broken or corroded pipes, and spun webs of spider web filled every corner. 

Every sound snatched Ray’s attention as he proceeded through the dank underground room, his own breath was impossibly loud in his ears.

A scream shattered the silence of the air, a scream the hero had heard too many times that day, he set out towards it. Under an arch, around a corner, through a corridor, then faced with a room with a pale blue door. The scream pierced the stillness and Ray was definite that the source, Henry, was behind the steel barrier. 

The hero tried the handle, but the thing wouldn’t budge. Ramming his shoulder into the steel he felt it cave slightly. 

“Don’t worry about him,” Ray snapped his head around, “You should be worried about me.”

Drex drove his fist into Captain Man’s face and the hero staggered to the side, hand flying up to the ache in his face that only lasted a second. 

“What have you done to him?” Ray straightened, raising his fists for a fight. 

“Well it’s not pretty I can tell you that.” The villain gave a sadistic grin, and Ray gave a cry of outrage sending a fist into his face. It gave him great satisfaction when he felt the crack of ultimate damage under the blow.

Drex kicked his leg out sending Ray to the floor, the criminal was atop the hero in seconds trying to bring as much pain to the indestructible man as possible.

“This is for putting me in prison Ray.” 

Ray took the blows one after the other their pain disappearing before appearing again, they paused for a second and that was all the hero needed. He rolled them over laying a punch to Drex’s rapidly bruising face before he was thrown off by the feet planted on his chest. The back of his head slammed into the wall and his vision blacked for a second returning at the same time as the criminal’s fist, the contact sending a burst of pain through his nose.

Ray grabbed Drex’s incoming fist and swung him against the concrete wall, clamping a hand over his previous sidekick’s throat, just enough so he wouldn’t move. Out of all the ways Ray had the chance of killing him, strangling would be the least fulfilling.

“You won’t kill me.” Drex was trying to pull the hero’s fingers from his neck.

“You underestimate me. You shouldn’t have touched Henry.” 

“But he was just so sweet.” The man said his voice pitiless and with intent of harm. Ray held his rage under straining ropes, did this man want to be hurt?

“You can’t win against me Drex.” Ray growled and the insane man just grinned.

“Oh but I have already have Ray.” A look of angry confusion sealed over the hero’s face. “You see I’ve broken your spirit.”

The guy had a lot of nerve as Ray could very easily end his life. 

A questioning smirk turned Drex’s features dark and malevolent, “Tell me Ray,” His smirk became an all-out grin, his teeth stained a gruesome red. “How was it watching as I fucked your little lover boy bloody?”

Boiling magma replaced the blood in his veins, he couldn’t remember a time where he’d been this ferociously angry. He roared, throwing the man’s head against the wall it made contact with a lethal thwack. 

Ray seethed drawing breath through the furious grimace unmoving from his face.

Drex was concussed, his eyes drooping with fatigue “Arrest me or save him, Ray?” The villain slurred, Ray felt fear and dread rage through his boiling veins, joining his anger to muddle his thoughts. “Not long now.”

“Just you try and escape.” Ray growled, confusion swamped the villain’s harsh face, then he shrieked in agony. The hero had sent his foot crashing into the man’s vulnerable leg, and the position the limb had taken in Drex’s slumped posture had aided Ray’s success in snapping the man’s bone.

Ray Let the whimpering man slide to the floor, turning back to the steel door only just realising in all the commotion he hadn’t heard the kid scream. The hero got a run up and charged driving his body into the barrier, it caved immediately, and Ray went crashing into the room. He spun in all directions, looking everywhere for the blonde’s lanky form, only to be left with nothing.

He… He wasn’t here. 

“What?” Ray muttered quietly, emptiness consumed him with no mahogany brown to fill the void.

Psychotic laughter travelled to the hero’s ears as he stood befuddled. Remembering the presence of the evil son of a bitch brought the heat of anger from the depths of his confusion. He stormed back into the room crouching beside the fallen villain. 

“Where. Is. He.” Ray demanded, his face an inch away from the maniacal criminal. 

“You too late.” The man hissed glaring at the hero.

Ray pushed on Drex’s broken leg and the man gave a strangled cry, his breath coming in laboured pants. “Where is he?” He repeated, the villain had thrown his head back so Ray pressed harder.

“Hampton!” Drex screamed, Ray let go and stood up. 

The other station.

“Poor kid thinks you’re dead. He’s probably given up by now.” The man spat venomously.

Ray threw a last punch to the man’s face, knocking him unconscious to the dirty floor. 

Then he ran. 

Henry hung painfully from the ceiling, the rope cutting into his wrists and the cuts Drex made to the large veins in his forearm causing major blood loss. He could find the strength to lift his body from the ground so he could get air into his compressed lungs. His head was fuzzing and his mind slowing. Memories of his family fond and fleeting through his waning mind, memories of friends filled with laughter and fun, memories of Ray and for how little time he’d known the warm, eccentric, man the memories they had created together shone the brightest. 

Ray ran until his legs burned, until his breath was short, until his muscles were on the brink of tearing, until his heart raced unhealthily fast. The sound of his footfalls echoed off the bricked tunnel, like an eerie count down to his friend’s fate. 

Both of their thoughts set on the other. 

Ray, please be okay.

Hang on kid.

 

~~~

 

Ray crashed into the station, oxygen an unknown luxury as he stumbled through corridors, looking for the same kind of room as the one in Fair Park. 

“Henry!” he shouted, no reply was heard.

He kept shouting with no answer. The fear and desperate hope sunk into his skin like the damp of a winter morning. His mind became frantic in the search and his searching was beginning to border erratic, the rushing of his rapid pulse deafening in his ears until he tore open a rusted door.

He saw the kid. He saw Henry. And it was like being thrust under water, the rushing in his head stopped and he stared in unbelieving awe at the boy he had almost lost. The blonde was still hanging from the ceiling slumped forward, blood painted crimson trails down his body and where there wasn’t blood a bruise was present purple, black blotches echoing pain. He wasn’t moving, not in the slightest.

Fear aided Ray’s course as he leaped to grab one of the vicious daggers and cradling the kid’s body in his arms his sliced the rope. Immediately the boy drew a breath and Ray thought he’d cry with relief as he lowered the kid into his lap, holding him close.

He stroked a hand down the incredibly young face, “Kid. Henry.” He whispered.

The blonde’s eyes, flickered open sluggish and unfocused he squinted. The recognition in the honey brown orbs burned bright, and the kid grinned weakly. Ray felt the sting of tears, as he pulled the boy close pressing a kiss to his temple. He laughed happily, the joy calming him warmth soothing his battered body and mind.

“Ray,” The kid croaked, “you came…” his voice got quieter and Ray saw him close his eyes.

“Henry? What’s wro-” Ray stopped.

Blood. He’d lost too much blood.

The hero whipped out his phone dialling 911 as quickly as possible.

“It’s Captain Man, I need an ambulance to Hampton Railway Station fast, my hired staff.” Ray ordered.

“Right away Sir.” 

Ray hung up and stood carrying the fading teen bridal style, he could’ve sworn the kid had gotten lighter. Moving to an area that the ambulance could access, holding the boy tightly against himself trying to quell the ludicrous and unhelpful voice, whispering his deepest fear inside his skull. 

Sirens echoed in the distance and Ray leaned closer to the blonde, so his lips were to his ear. “Please Henry…” 

“Please don’t leave me kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Holy damn. My ideas changed that many times, but that was good. Tell me what you liked and what you didn’t. I had to cut it here, but after math next. Maybe I’ll stick up another chapter if people are actually enjoying it. I know it’s stupid, but I need some motivation to get the chapter I’m working on going again. :/


	4. Guess we’re both a bit broken, huh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up. Realisation...

A void.

A place of inky nothingness.

The only companion not really company at all. Hushed voices penetrated the black, whispering something that got clearer with the minutes that felt like hours that felt like no time at all. He wasn’t listening, not sure he wanted to. More interested in the images that could have been memories or just his subconscious messing with him that appeared without warning. There were swirling colours, emotions, places he’d been and they were all blurred into one hyper sensation of feeling.

There was another voice now, stronger than the others. The images became a room, a room he knew was bad but the voice. The mellow tenor of it was soothing, as were the arms he felt embracing him. He opened his eyes head pounding as he squinted at the owner of the voice, eyes that weren’t cold or menacing shimmered as they starred back at him. 

Despite the pain plaguing his entire body he pulled enough strength together to smile at the man above him. Ray pulled him closer laughing happily, and Henry finally felt safe. Relieved and safe. 

Which is why it all felt so much worse when it was torn away. 

“I missed you.” A mocking voice breathed, and Henry froze as what was once Ray moved back. “Henry Hart.”

Ray had morphed into the villain, his features more malicious than ever. Henry’s stomach clenched, and he struggled in vain to get away from the man. The arms held tighter against the feeble attempt, and Drex leant in closer.

“Ray!” The blonde called weakly.

“Oh no he’s not here.” Drex said and Henry squeezed his eyes shut, it must be a dream. Or was Ray a dream? “Poor thing, Ray doesn’t want you anymore.”

“No.” Henry protested.

“After all why would he? You’re corrupt and weak. Too pathetic to be a sidekick.” Drex mocked, pulling Henry’s head so he was face to face with him.

“It’s not true.” Henry whispered, he sounded unconvinced even to himself.

“Face it Henry, you’re mine.” The villain grinned.

“No!” Henry shot upright, disorientated and terrified. He looked at the foreign and scratchy sheets pooling around his waist as he shuffled further back into the pillows. His breath came in quick gasps as he wiped sweat from his forehead looking around. A hospital, one of the private rooms. Everything hurt, everything. 

Thick white bandages covered both of his forearms and his back burned if he gave the slightest twitch. He settled back into the pillows with a pained hiss, if he kept moving too much he was going to vomit or pass or something equally as unhelpful.

His memory was distorted and confusing, and he had a feeling that he was better off not remembering. Just thinking about the dream, hallucination, or whatever he had just come out of felt like being doused with cold water. It was slipping away and growing dimmer leaving only the chill of terror.

Somewhere off to his side someone gave a quiet snore and Henry snapped his head towards them. The teen was completely amazed that he hadn’t noticed him before. Ray was asleep on a rather uncomfortable looking armchair, head pillowed on his folded arms. The long sleeved grey shirt and jeans he was wearing looked crumpled. Henry examined the dark circles under his friend’s eyes and was saddened knowing they were probably his fault. How long had he even been out?

Right now for him moving was like asking someone who just broke a leg to climb Mount Everest, but he felt he’d explode if he didn’t get to a bathroom. 

Damning the nausea Henry pulled the sheets off quietly so as not to wake his friend. He grimaced at the sight of his severely bruised legs and knew he didn’t want to know anything about what happened. Henry crept stumbling slightly towards the on suite. He pushed open the cream coloured door of the adjoining bathroom to relieve himself. As the teen was washing his hands he caught a glance at himself in the mirror.

He looked like hell frozen over. His lip was split, a black eye that looked to be fairly old and a purpled bruise smeared over one cheek. He moved to touch a cut on his forehead completely forgetting the injury on his back, his teeth clenched in pain and irritation.

He removed the hospital gown and turned to see a bloodied bandage across his back. Henry knew it was probably a bad idea but… screw it. He pealed the bandage off, the stained material falling in coils to the floor. 

He saw. Oh god what he saw, the brand of spiky letters glaring back him. It all rushed back, like a damn breaking the memories filled his head. His stomach churned, bile burning his throat and he made a strangled noise. All the pain, his touches, the humiliation felt as if it happened all at once. Had he really escaped that room? Would he ever? Forever locked in the dark, terrified and alone. 

Then Ray burst in the door way looking panicked, his frantic gaze brushed across the letters before his eyes locked with Henry’s. He made to say something, but the teen had doubled over rushing for the toilet. He fell to his knees and emptied his stomach of nothing but acid and bile, clutching the porcelain as his whole body convulsed. 

Henry spat the sour taste from his mouth collapsing back to the cold tiled floor and curled in on himself. He felt rotten on the inside and just so unbearably broken. His hands curled in his hair and he sobbed, shuddering breaths and choked cries. He didn’t want Ray to see this.

“Kid?” Ray knelt beside Henry and reached out to him. “Henry?”

The blonde jerked violently away from his touch. Not looking up to the hurt he knew would be all over Ray’s face, Henry stuck out a trembling arm.

“I’m disgusting and vile Ray.” He croaked huddling against the wall. “How can you even look at me?”

“Henry you’re n-”

“Don’t,” Henry interrupted shakily, “you don’t understand. What I did- what he-” He broke off with a miserable sigh. 

“Kid I know.” Ray said softly.

Henry lifted his head, with eyes that held such sadness. “No. You d- He didn’t… He didn’t video the worst of it.”

The cerulean of his hero’s eyes was confused and filled with immense hatred, that Henry realised wasn’t directed at him or even Drex but Ray himself. The horrible things Ray had seen. The worst of it? But… 

Henry eyed the growing anger in Ray’s eyes warily, already regretting what he said. But Ray didn’t shout or hit something as Henry worried he would, just slumped defeatedly back against the opposite wall imitating his own position. 

“I just don’t want to live… anymore. Not like this, not when I feel so hollow and un-me.” The teen said weakly.

Silence hung heavy.

“I know it’s selfish,” Ray muttered, and Henry looked at him, his were down cast and heavy with unshed tears. “So damn selfish but, please don’t make me lose you again kid.”

Henry felt that he’d already lost himself, somewhere back in that room of pain. Something that he used to be was broken, seemingly unrepairable but he too felt selfish. What Ray was asking… it felt impossible. 

When he saw a tear trail down his friend’s nose, falling to the floor. Henry could’ve sworn the old him, the unbroken and innocent kid pushed through. His throat became uncomfortably tight, as his friend breathed a wretched sigh more tears slipping from his watering eyes.

“I was so scared kid. When the first tape came in I was so bloody scared.” Ray ran a hand through his hair finally looking up at the blonde. “I thought I’d never see you alive again, thought I- I was gonna lose you, or that you were already… It was the worst thing ever and it never stopped Hen’, hasn’t. I won’t be able to live with myself knowing th- that it was my fault that everything I love about you is gone.” 

Ray’s head dropped again, and Henry moved forward ignoring the pain, so he was kneeling in front of his friend, one of his best friends who looked as broken as he was. Tears brimmed the teen’s eyes and he reached out gripping Ray’s wrist. The hero looked up and Henry offered a watery smile trying to be brave despite what lurked inside him. Hide the pain so he didn’t cause anymore.

Ray gave a choked sob tangling their fingers together tightly as he reached a slow hand to brush the bruise on Henry’s cheek. “Kid I’m so sorry.”

Henry leant into the man wrapping his thin arms around Ray’s neck and pressing close to him, nestling against his chest with his head buried in his neck. The hero’s breath hitched with a stifled sob.

“I never blamed you Ray.” Henry said, his voice muffled. “Guess we’re both a bit broken, huh.”

Ray gave a sad little laugh, winding his arms around the bare middle of Henry’s back holding him tighter. Henry was warm and safe in Ray’s arms, but the dark little whisper in his mind reminded him what he was, dirty, vile, corrupt. It hissed cutting the buds off of any good emotions before they had the chance to bloom.

He tightened his arms and tried to move closer to the warmth of Ray. He didn’t deserve it, but weakness seeped into his bones and he couldn’t resist.

“We’ll just have to pick up the pieces,” Ray said resting his cheek on the blonde’s head. “Together.”

Henry nodded his agreement not wanting to move. They stayed like that for a while longer, seeking much needed comfort from each other. Ray realised he should probably get his half naked and badly injured friend back to his bed before a nurse came in.

“Hey kid?” Henry gave a sleepy mumble. “You’re not even supposed to be out of bed, a nurse will walk in and kick me out because of it.” He earned another mumble, this one sounded like “Dn’ care”.

Ray sighed, “Fine. Just hold on.” 

Henry tiredly complied when he felt the hero’s hands under his thighs, wrapping his legs around Ray’s waist as the man stood up. Ray supported him with arms secured against the small of his back. The sudden drowsiness weighed Henry down and blurred his thoughts. His legs kept slipping and clinging half-heartedly to Ray’s jean clad thighs.

“That’s not helping.” Ray strained trying not to stumble, Henry chuckled warmly against Ray’s neck and the man smiled. The blonde breathed deeply snuggling into his friend, in what Ray thought was an adorable sleepy kind of way. 

Finally, he got him to the hospital bed, and leant over the scratchy sheet waiting for Henry to let go and drop to the mattress. Apparently, this was not the plan.

“Hen’ you have to let go.” The teen was clinging to him like a monkey, which Ray wasn’t entirely bothered about, but he had to rest.

Henry sighed loosening his hold and sitting slumped on the side of the mattress. Droopy lidded eyes staring back at the super hero.

“You feel alright kid?” 

“Mmmh my back kinda’ hurts.” Henry’s eyes flicked shamefully away at the mention of the wound.

“I’ll try and fix it up.” Ray said softly, moving to grab the discarded hospital gown and a clean bandage from the bathroom. He knelt behind the heavy-eyed kid and did the best he could to wrap the injury. Covering it quickly because it hurt to look at the brand, it would scar becoming a permanent reminder and it made him hate the criminal more.

Once Henry was back in his hospital gown, which took some lengthy persuasion, and comfortable on the bed questions appeared. He looked to his friend who had moved the arm chair closer and was reclined exhaustedly.

“How long has it been since Schneider’s?” The blonde asked.

“Five maybe six days. You’ve been out for three since I found you.” 

Henry’s eyes widened, “Six days?! My parents Ray.”

“Cool your beans. I told em’ you’d be staying over a while to help with renovations.” Ray assured quickly, with a yawn.

Henry gave a relieved sigh, sinking back into the pillows. He would’ve hated trying to explain that one. Another question niggled at him making him unable to sleep, it didn’t let up so he just gave up.

“Drex.” Henry saw Ray stiffen, shifting slightly in his chair. “What happened to him?”

“Go to sleep Henry.” The hero said avoiding the question, which both frightened and intrigued Henry.

“Ray no secrets.” Henry warned.

The man grumbled but still answered, “I broke his leg in Fair Park, and left him unconscious so I could get to you. I called the police once you were in the hospital but…”

“But?” Henry knew by the tone of his friend’s voice that it wasn’t good.

“He escaped.” Ray finished emptily.

Henry let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes against the dim yellow of the ceiling light. It was like a weight had been dropped on his lungs making it hard to breathe. That evil man still out there, it scared him. Made him feel vulnerable like his maniacal face would pop out of nowhere.

“You okay kid?” Ray asked carefully.

“Fine.” He lied easily, he would have to get better at hiding his feelings. “Just need some sleep.”

He was quiet for a second, trying to clear his heavy mind enough to sleep, unsuccessfully. Seeking some reassurance, he turned again to his friend.

“Hey Ray.”

“Mmmh Hen’?” The man mumbled sleepily.

“Will you er… stay with me?” Henry asked sheepishly.

“You couldn’t make me leave.” The brunette smiled not opening his eyes.

Henry felt immensely better as he got comfortable. Felling exhaustion sweep over him like a wave on the shore. “G’night.” He was asleep before a reply came.

~~~

Not long after Henry had finally crashed the door opened Lonny, an old sweet nurse who knew the severity of the situation and also their aliases, appeared. Ray got slowly to his feet and gestured for her to be quiet. She nodded and stepped into the hallway. Ray moved to the door giving Henry’s peacefully sleeping form a last look over before following the lady into the dim hall.

“He woke up,” Ray informed and began explaining at the anger twisting her lined face, “But he was scared and vulnerable, and I don’t thinking visiting strangers prodding him would’ve helped at all.”

She sighed tiredly and patted his shoulder in a very old-lady-like way, “He’s lucky.”

“I wouldn’t exactly say that.” Ray said sadly.

She frowned, her eyes compassionate, “We will have to conduct certain… delicate procedures when he’s conscious.”

Ray’s head pulsed with a stab of pain, he didn’t want Henry to go through that so soon. “It can’t wait until he’s a little more stable?”

“Maybe he’d fair better if you stayed with him.” She offered.

Ray ran a tired hand over his face, “I don’t know…”

The grey haired woman tutted softly, in a motherly way. “Don’t worry yourself now dearie, get some sleep.”

Ray smiled weakly and nodded. He soon found himself back in the stuffed armchair, pulling it right up against the kid’s bed. He carefully entwined their fingers again, laying his head softly on the mattress. He stared blankly at their hands selfish in this small comfort, rubbing his thumb along Henry’s knuckles. 

And he knew he never wanted to leave his friend. Never. At least not willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~And scene. Cuties. ~


	5. Completely Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's hiding. Ray pries open the door. He shouldn't have done that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I know where the story is heading and God this is a heck of a ride. A lot happens here, get ready. ~

Ray had woken Henry the next morning and the nurses were already in the room preparing for the procedures required when concerning a rape victim. Henry looked afraid and Ray tried to soothe him, telling him these were staff he had hired personally. The kid still looked anxiously at the comforting smiles of the nurses.

Ray didn’t want him to go through this entirely in the presence of strangers, but the blond had insisted saying there were somethings that Ray shouldn’t see or know and that they’d only hurt him more. The hero was worried trying to convince Henry to let him help him through it, but the kid had only laid a soft hand on his face. Pleading with his sad honey brown eyes and Ray melted doing as his friend said and leaving the room.

He sat in the hall for what felt like eternity, dark thoughts of the escaped criminal holding his mind captive. Watching Henry for hours on end while he slept had allowed little to no thought on any other subject, but the kid’s health. He was thinner than usual, and his skin seemed to have lost the healthy tanned look, a sickly pale colour that brought out the slowly fading purples and blues of his bruised body taking its place. When he had woken to find the hospital bed empty, fear of a second abduction had shot his nerves. 

Then he was thinking of the criminal again fists clenching into tight curls the force turning his knuckles a bloodless white. He had let him get away, he should have thought of the possibility of Drex having back up. There was no other way he could have gotten out of the station sporting a broken leg without back up. If other criminals were in league with Drex then the threat to Henry had become a lot larger. One heck of a lot larger.

All he wanted was the kid’s safety. He would even go as far as keeping Henry in the Man Cave at all times. Maybe even stick him in the panic room until he could find Drex. 

Ray knew it would make himself feel better. He also knew Henry, Charlotte, Schwoz, and probably even Jasper wouldn’t let him do that. All in all he had to find Drex and create a prison, with Schwoz’s help of course, that was unescapable. 

~~~

He was hiding it well. Nobody had looked at him with those eyes in weeks, he had come to hate that look. The pity only reminded him of what happened, it made him feel like they could see the dirt that Drex had instilled under his skin. The worst case was Ray.

His friend had barely slept while he had been in the hospital, and he didn’t look much better off now that Henry was out of the Man Cave. His parents hadn’t spotted anything yet, he’d been careful. And hey it’s not like they had any reason to suspect the fact of his abduction and the tortuous events that followed.

He was fine, and he made sure everybody knew it. Ray was stubborn though he hadn’t let him back to work, saying “Henry you’re not ready to be coming back. Rest for a while kid. Please just rest.” No matter what, his boss hadn’t let him back to work, and sent him home when he snuck in. The look on his friend’s face wasn't something Henry had been able to pin point. It was almost as if Ray could see the things he was hiding.

That scared Henry, because he was most definitely not okay. He saw Drex wherever he went, hallucinations of the criminal followed him in dreams and reality. He was finding it impossible to tell the difference between the two. Each and every time the man appeared the fear and panic would be as sharp as ever. Panic attacks were becoming a frequent occurrence and one-time Charlotte had been there to witness it.

She held him and calmed him down, breathing deeply and telling him to copy her. Once he was a bit more under control of himself, realization hit. The look in his friend’s eyes confirmed it, she was going to tell Ray. Henry felt panic swell again.

“Char you can't tell him.” His voice was tremulous, brown eyes begging.

“You can't keep things like this from Ray.” Henry was on his feet.

“I can, and I will.” He said frustratedly. 

She grabbed his arm keeping him from fleeing and he flinched. She jerked away as if she had been burnt guilt and pity playing about on her face. Henry grit his teeth, he was supposed to be over this by now, he was stronger than this.

“Please Henry he wants to help.” She pleaded miserably.

The blond shook his head, “Don’t you see Charlotte. If I tell him he’ll worry and when he worries he doesn’t sleep. It will hurt him if he knows, he’s still blaming himself.” Henry’s voice was becoming choked, “I don't want to hurt him Charlotte.”

She agreed to silence.

That was weeks ago now and life seemed as normal as possible. Henry slung his back pack over his shoulder rushing to his locker to grab his books. Students seemingly as frantic as him rushed to their classrooms until he was the last one left in the hall. At least Ray was letting him back to work that day.

“Crap, crap, crap, crap.” He muttered under his breath slamming the locker door. 

Stumbling around the corner on his left he ran straight into someone. He looked up mouth full of apologies, until he saw the man’s face. His breath was choked from his lungs as the blond took a shaky step back. It was just a hallucination a vividly real, solid hallucination that wasn't grinning maniacally at him in the school hallway. 

“No, no, no, no. No. You’re not real, not real.” Henry grabbed his head shaking it furiously, but when he opened his eyes again the maniac was still there. 

“Oh Henry,” Drex said softly, drawing out a knife bloodied and flashing just like in his nightmares. Henry shook to the core, shivered like someone had leeched anything marginally good from his body. Drex took a step forward, Henry taking an equal one back. “Now, should I start with this or should we just start with the really fun stuff?” 

“No. Please, not again.” Henry whimpered softly, chest constricting in a warning that had only recently becoming familiar. 

“Henry?” 

He spun toward the warily questioning voice, it was his chemistry teacher Miss Harris. He was panting when he spun back toward the criminal only to be faced with thin air. His mind spun in awful ways, and he wanted to be sick. Would he ever escape the maniac? His back burned with a phantom itch. Then there was a hand on his shoulder, he leapt sideways and very nearly out of his skin. 

“Henry are you alright? Who were you talking to?” Miss Harris asked worriedly, Henry stared wide eyed at her trying to control his breath and racing heart.

“Fine, I’m fine. I really should get to class, I’m already seven minutes late and Mr. Howell… Well he’s Mr. Howell isn’t he.” Henry’s faced stretched into an uncomfortably forced smile. 

“Yes, he can be hard, but are you sure you’re fine? You look as white as a sheet.” She frowned with concern, her leopard print rimmed glasses slipping down her nose with the movement. He always had liked Miss Harris, she was almost a second mother to the students.

“Completely fine. Great actually, I’m sorry Miss but I really should go.” He rushed off before she could persist him further. 

The picture of that bloodied knife and that manic grin stayed with him the entire fourth period.

TIMESKIP 

Finally, he was back out on a call with Ray, some minor burglary in a cake shop. His boss had been reluctant to even bring him on this, but he had managed somehow to convince him. He needed this, needed the normality of fighting crime with his best friend. Something to keep the thoughts at bay, the ones brought on by the difference in all his friends’ actions around him. 

They climbed out of the Man Van fully suited in uniform, Henry was bouncing with energy prepared to show Ray he was ready for this. Ignoring the Not-Drex, that appeared wherever he looked, with determination. Whatever came he was ready. He shot toward the shop already seeing the miscreants inside, but before he could get any closer an arm flung out to stop him.

He turned scowling at the owner of said arm, “What Ray?” 

The hero’s eyes were locked ahead, and his jaw was set in a hard line that meant business. “This isn’t a good idea, you should wait in the van.”

“He’s probably right,” Not-Drex grinned evilly, and Henry continued to ignore him. “Wait in the van with me.”

“What?! Ray no! I want to help and-”

“Kid, you won’t be doing anyone any favors if something happens again.” Ray’s voice had an undertone of bitterness, still furious that something happened at all. 

“Well you’d probably be doing me favors.” Not-Drex winked and Henry felt coldness settle like sludge in the pit of his stomach.

“But nothing’s going to happen Ray.” Henry said exasperated, there was fear and concern in the azure gaze that turned on him.

“What if they’re connected to him, and what if they recognize you. What am I gonna do if Drex prepared them to face me and they take you away again.” Paranoia had been a constant companion for Ray just as much as Henry. The blond’s eyes were worried and only slightly irritated as they flicked between Ray’s. “Tell me what am I going to do then, because I sure as hell don’t know.”

“I can’t keep living on what if’s Ray. This job is dangerous, the whole world is dangerous and it’s always going to be that way. So, you-you can’t just keep me locked up all the time.” Henry pushed past Ray’s arm and kept walking toward the shop.

“Besides it’s not like he couldn’t just nap me at my house.” Henry said a little too nonchalantly.

“True, true.” Not-Drex leaned in close and Henry swore that he felt the man’s breath on the side of his face, “But watching both of you twitching is so much more fun.” 

“Remind me why I haven’t stuck you in the panic room.” Ray grumbled darkly as he followed.

“Because I have rights and that’s illegal.” 

 

Ray swung in the door his Captain Man persona in full swing, Kid Danger followed suit into Andre’s Cake Shoppe. One of the robbers, a scruffy guy with a grey beanie and an unshaven face, had the owner or maybe the chef by the collar of his white shirt. 

The other perp was standing behind his shouting and threatening friend, looking menacing with his baseball bat and eyebrows that could uncap a bottle. A scar gnarled the right side of his block jaw, crawling in a thin less gruesome white sliver up his cheek.

The bean pole of a guy whipped his head around to the door when the bell chimed, his face slackened in relief. “Captain Man, Kid Danger! Thank God you’re here.”

The crooks turned at that worry cracking their criminal façades, the one with the beanie released the owner’s collar and folded his arms. The man disappeared as they both faced the heroes, cocky smirks tilting their gruff faces.

“Well, well, well, Captain Man and…” He looked to be struggling with Henry’s alias, the finger pointed at the blond waggling thoughtfully. “aaaandd… God what was it again… Kid Danger! That’s it, ‘aven’t seen you in a while.” 

“And we know why don’t we Howe.” The menacing one spoke, surprising both Henry and Ray. Henry felt a trickle of fear seep into him, while Ray was only just concealing his anger at the possibility that these two knew what happened.

“Oh yes we know why,” The one supposedly called Howe reached into his jacket and pulled out a disc. 

Henry gasped like he’d been struck, and the man’s face stretched into a mad grin. Ray seethed, his teeth a damn from which words of anger tried to explode. The criminal took a step forward fiddling with the disc in his hand, a copy of the one Ray had received. 

“Too bad it never gave up either your names,” A smidge of relief played through Henry’s system. Howe gazed down at the silvery circle in his hand with a fond look that twisted into a malicious smirk as he looked back up at Henry. “Quite a saucy thing to watch though, are you for hire?” 

Ray tugged Henry behind him all but growling at the man, Henry clung to Ray’s bicep like it was the last thing keeping him standing. Both Howe and his criminal counterpart chuckled. 

“Drex said you were possessive but come on Captain Man, share your little whore.” Howe sneered taking another step forward.

Ray turned his head just enough, so he could see both Howe and Henry. “Kid. The van. Go.” Henry didn’t hear him his face was pressed against Ray’s back, he couldn’t feel the trembling, couldn’t even breathe. The possibility of them knowing, of them seeing him absolutely defiled, complete strangers…

Ray laid a hand on Henry’s face fully facing him now, “Kid.” He looked up, “Go. Now.”

Henry left the shop not hearing anything else until he was in the passenger seat of the van.

“Ray’s not your friend you know.” Henry jumped when he heard the voice, cramming himself tightly against the door to get away from the man imaginary or not. A lollipop stick hung out the side of Not-Drex’s mouth, as he looked over at Henry like he was stupid. “He’s just like me, just wants you. Physically.” 

“Shut up.” Henry bit out.

“Ooh talking are we, fab.” Not-Drex leaned over the divider between the two seats, his hand slid slowly up the inside of Henry’s thigh. “Or we could get straight down to business, kiddo.” 

“Not real, not real. He’s not real.” Henry repeated the mantra in his head, but he could feel the hand travelling up his thigh, could smell that acrid mixture of oil and sweat. 

“You sure.” Not-Drex chuckled, he hummed appreciatively. “Mmmh I should have never let you go.”

Henry curled up against the door, trying to breathe properly, trying to keep his heart from racing out of his chest. Drex’s laughter and his constant mantra were so loud in his head that he didn’t hear the door open. Then there was a hand on one of the arms wrapped tightly around his bent legs, and Henry jolted a small “don’t, please don’t.” Slipping past his lips.

“Hen’? Henry are you okay?” It was Ray. Ray’s concerned filled voice that meant nothing but safety to Henry. The blond peeked up from his arms, seeing Ray mask and all, a storm only now fading in his eyes. “Was someone else in here?”

“No,” Henry said a little too quickly, skipping over the first question. “Let’s… can we just go?”

Ray started the ignition and Henry didn’t need more of an answer.

 

BACKINTHEMAN-CAVE

 

“Ray he’s sent it out. People are watching it, criminals, strangers are seeing that.” Henry shouted, his hysteria getting the best of him.

He’d been at this for the past twenty minutes. Pacing back and forth, grabbing at Ray’s shirt who wasn’t handling this well either.

“What if he’s sent it to the public, my parents Ray. Oh God, oh God!” Henry’s hands were tearing at his own hair, as his voice choked. 

“Kid listen-” Ray tried, but Henry started ranting again.

“Why is he taunting me? He knows where I live. Why am I so weak? I can barely stop the attacks anymore.” Ray’s gut clenched at that word, attacks? He was about to ask but Henry wasn’t done.

“I… I’m… I’m just so damn scared. I’m terrified and I don’t know what to do.” Henry’s voice was breaking again, and Ray’s heart with it. “I don’t know what to do.”

Ray strode up to Henry who was faced toward the elevator doors, his head bowed low, and he laid a quick hand on his shoulder spinning him around. Henry still didn’t lift his head and Ray could feel his trembles where his hands rested on the boy’s arms. 

“Henry I’m here. We’ll figure this out, I’ll keep you safe. I didn’t before, and I am so, so sorry.” Henry’s head gave the tiniest of shakes as if to say, ‘it wasn’t your fault’. Ray’s voice was calm, because it needed to be right now, so he tried to keep the emotion at bay. 

Henry still hadn’t looked up and so Ray cupped his face in his palms, stroking back the tears that leaked from Henry’s eyes with his thumbs. God, he looked so broken and it hurt Ray. 

“Kid I got you, just trust me. I got you.” Ray assured, and Henry was so close now their foreheads were nearly touching. Henry’s eyes were just so beautiful with their proximity and intense emotion. Ray was losing it, and everything kept inside was leaking out, the almost losing the kid, the awful state he’d found him in, and the trauma that was Ray’s fault and… and… and-

His hand curled around the back of the blond’s neck and his lips sealed over Henry’s, and the kid leaned into it. Pure blissful emotional release, as he kissed his sidekick and best friend. Henry was stock still and sing-song words flittered through his mind, _Told you so._ So, it was only that way for a second.

Henry launched himself back and away from Ray, who was already starting to feel the weight of that one simple, and impossibly stupid action as he watched the scene play out before him. Henry scrambled backward falling to the floor halfway between the tubes and the elevator. Ray can see it in his eyes, the ones that were so close before. He can see it in the rapid uneven rising of his chest. Henry is terrified. 

Terrified of him.

Rays steps forward his hand rising I bit, halfway to reaching out in search of making it better, giving comfort. He can see immediately by the way that Henry tenses up like a deer about to bolt, that it was the wrong idea.

“Don’t.” Henry’s voice shakes as his breathing is rapid, with the clenching of his chest.

“Kid I-”

“No, NO!” Henry screamed, the heart wrenching, terrified, vocal cord tearing kind of scream only present in night mares until now. “Stay the fuck away from me Ray! Don’t come near me, don’t you ever touch me again!” 

Ray feel to his knees with the weight of the words, with the weight of what he had just done. Henry scrambled to his feet rushing to the elevator button. Ray was… Ray wasn’t, he was shattered to the very core, like a monolith of ego and vanity crushed to dust. He’d hurt him, he’d hurt Henry. 

“Hen’ please.” 

Henry didn’t turn back as he stepped into the elevator, Ray knew if Henry left now he’d never see the kid again. Ever again.

“Please.” His voice was lacking all the macho bravado, it was small, desperate, pleading.

“You and Drex.” Henry didn’t turn back, fear in his heart. He was so completely and utterly alone. The elevator doors began to close “You’re exactly the same.”

The doors closed sealing him off. 

Ray fell to the floor on his elbows and knees. 

And sobbed, beating his fist against the ground and screaming in the emptiness of the Man-Cave.

 



In the back of Andre’s Cake Shoppe an hour or so earlier. A thin man in a white shirt and a chef’s hat pulled the red bowtie anxiously from his neck as he breathed deeply to calm himself. He was expecting a phone call.

The device buzzed blaring out his usual ringtone of ‘Mama Mia’, he held it to his ear, palms slippery with sweat. 

“They came then?” The man on the other side asked. 

“Yes, they came. Doug and Howe did exactly as you asked.” His voice was remarkably steady, he knew this man was dangerous.

“And Captain Man?” He sounded mildly curious.

“He- He was furious just like you said he’d be. Poor Howe hasn’t even woken up yet.” 

“And the kid?” His tone had become serious. 

“Kid Danger? Well he looked like a frightened little mouse.” The owner answer confused at the apparent relevance.

“He’ll fall right into my hands, and if he doesn’t… well I guess dramatic flair will ensue.” Andre felt he wasn’t really part of the conversation any more. 

“Tell Tony to start working.” The man ordered. 

“Yes, yes Mr. Drex right away.” The dial tone hummed.

Andre sighed heavily. Poor kid. Poor, poor kid.


	6. Kid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry... He's in turmoil. He's scared and lost, but he'll never be alone again. Not with the ghost that lingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hey, hey, hey! New Chapter Wo0o0o0o0! I’d thought I would point it out coz I didn’t in the second and third chapter. I Do Not in any way support rape or sexual harassment of any kind, I merely think the richness of angst it creates is just perfect. So sorry if it came across badly because I definitely didn’t want that.  
> Anywho want to read it? ~

Henry ran blindly. He knew somehow, he was heading home, but he… he couldn’t really think. At least not through the noise of Drex in his head, and the feel of- oh God.

 

Henry braced himself against a wall, trying to quell the sickness in his stomach. His breath was hitched, and tears burned in his eyes, slipping down his flushed cheeks. He beat his fist against the concrete of the wall. Why am I so weak?! 

 

He pushed away from the wall, wiping his face with a sleave he moved off down the street. 

 

Before long he was stumbling up onto his porch sealing a faked smile over his face, no use worrying his parents. 

 

He opened the door, walking in he saw his Mother in the kitchen probably preparing dinner. She looked up and smiled, flour smudged across her cheek. Baking then. 

 

“Henry sweetheart, you look awful. Are you okay?” Her motherly coo was soft and caring, so unlike Drex’s poisonous prods. 

 

It wafted over him then, the smell of the oatmeal biscuits his Mother and his Gran always used to whip up on the bad days. He clenched his fist to stop from falling to the floor and weeping for the innocent little boy with wide eyes, that he had lost. The one who would watch the ladle with a longing only a child could achieve. He bit into his lip trying to distract himself.

 

“Yeah Mum, I’m just not feeling so well. I think I’m just gonna go to bed.” He struggled to keep his voice steady.

 

“That’s no good, honey. Go and get your rest then.” She turned back to her cooking concern still creasing her features.

 

Henry slumped up the stairs and only just made it to his bed, collapsing onto the mattress and trying not to think of the day’s events. No sooner as he had closed his eyes did a voice blare in his ears. 

 

“Don’t go to sleep now,” Not-Drex piped up from the corner of his room. “What about all the fun I had planned?”

 

Hopelessness strangled a sob from his throat and he buried his face in the duvet. No escape, there was no escape. He had tried everything, the scars, from what seemed like forever ago and yesterday at the same time, burned mercilessly. A reminder of that pathetic attempt in the dark, dank room he’d never escape.

 

~0~0~0~0~0~

 

It’d been three days now. Henry only left his room to eat or use the bathroom nothing else. His only company a hallucination, who was grinning manically in the corner. He must be going crazy for this figment made up of trauma and fear to be so vividly real. He had been skipping school complaining of severe sickness and his Mother was slowly growing more and more concerned. He just couldn’t, couldn’t-

 

There was a knock on his door, interrupting his thoughts. Judging by the softness it was probably-

 

“Henry, darling.”

 

Yep.

 

“Charlotte and Jasper are here to see you.” His Mother said hopefully, apparently, she wanted him out and about just like they did, going off the texts he’d been ignoring.

 

Henry groaned, “Tell them to go away.”

 

“They’re coming up the stairs.”

 

Henry shot out of bed locking the door quickly, leaning against it tiredly with his shoulder. The door handle jiggled and then someone knocked.

 

“Henry open the door.” It was Charlotte.

 

“No just, just go. Leave me alone.” He pleaded, closing his eyes against the world. God, he didn’t want to be alone, but how could he face them. He was so messed up and broken they wouldn’t want him anymore, and-and he didn’t think he could take that.

 

“Henry you can’t just expect us to do that. You can’t just shut everyone out.” Her voice is desperate, and it really shows how much she had been worrying over him, a lost cause. “What about Ray? He-”

 

Henry’s eyes widen, and emotion takes him, “No! I want nothing to do with Ray, leave him the fuck out of this!” He shouts without thinking, clenching his teeth and convincing himself he doesn’t care. 

 

It’s Jasper this time “Hen’ what, what happened? I thought you were getting better.”   
Henry sagged slightly against the door, he was just a huge emotional burden on them. It wasn’t fair on either party. 

 

“I just got better at hiding.” He said in a tired exhale, unwilling to mention the catalyst that sent him of the rails.

 

Someone rattled the door knob. “Let us in Henry. Please just let us in. We-we can talk and just fix all this.” 

 

Each word was a barb of irritation that stoked his anger. “No!” He shouted banging a fist against the door, “For God’s sake just leave! Get out!” 

 

“Henry-” It was Charlotte again. 

 

“GO!” He heard a defeated sigh and finally retreating footsteps. 

 

He slid down the door, coming to rest with his back against the door and he didn’t move for a long while. 

 

~0~0~0~0~0~

 

Henry woke up cold and stiff, bone deep aches all over his body. He coughed, an awful rasping sound blinking open his eyes. There was a scraping sound and then another like a shoe rubbing against concrete, before he could even pin point the noise there was a burst of pain in his side. 

 

He groaned curling in on himself struggling to keep the dark of unconsciousness at bay.

 

“Get up.” Says a cold unforgiving voice that he recognises as well as he would his own mother’s, that was an incredibly sickening thought. “I brought a friend.”

 

Henry only groaned again looking around when he heard a thud and grunt of pain next to him. That golden and blue mask said it all. But as Henry took in the sight of the man, his eyes widened. Ray was bruised and battered. Something was very, very wrong.

 

“Ray?” His friend’s eyes cracked open and he tried to talk, but the struggle sent him into a fit of coughing. Henry pushed himself to his knees to further study the hero. “What happened?”

 

Ray only glared behind Henry, the blond turned seeing the criminal leaning against the wall. Henry turned back to Ray. “He did this?”

 

“Guilty. Beetle tears are pretty nifty aren’t they.” Drex said faking enthusiasm, he walked toward them and before Henry could protest Drex dragged him back and away from Ray. The hero reached out a hand trying to gain purchase on Henry, the criminal planted his heel viciously on Ray’s vulnerable hand. The hero gave a strangled cry his face screwing up.

 

“Did I say you could touch him?” Drex’s voice was cold and commanding, Ray glared cradling his injured hand. “Didn’t think so. You really should keep your hands to yourself Ray.”

 

Henry growled jerking in Drex’s grip, to no avail the maniac gave a forceful tug and Henry’s back hit the opposite wall. Drex moved back toward Ray, who’s glare was gaining heat. The criminal drew out that awful knife Henry so feared, the blood a burnished brown crust on the blade. 

 

The boy made to move forward, worried for his friend, but Drex knelt holding the dagger over Ray’s chest. “One more move and he gets it.”

 

Henry froze sinking back against the wall. Drex smirked in victory and Henry wanted to scream, Ray was just looking at him like he was soaking in the details, memorising everything because it was going to be the… the last. It was the gaze of a man who knew he was going to die. Henry shook his head minutely, trying to convey that ‘no Ray you’re not going to die’. 

“Look at the two of you. I really am sick of it.” Drex spat rolling the handle of the knife in his palm. He turned his eyes from the weapon to Henry, they were cold and possessive. “And really I just can’t have it. I want you to myself.”

 

With the yell of the last word Drex plunged the knife into Captain Man’s chest, Ray gave a spluttering cough followed by struggled gasping. Henry gave an unintelligible yell forgetting his fatigue he launched himself to Ray’s side. His hands frantically dancing around the knife and the wound, Ray’s breathing was stuttered, and Henry looked to his face for guidance. But when he did what he saw there was confusion and hurt. 

 

He turned his head slowly back to the knife already fearing the sight, and rightly so. His fingers were wrapped around the handle in a white knuckled grip.

 

“Henry?” Ray’s voice was feeble and scratchy, the blond’s head snapped back to see the pain and confusion multiplying on his friend’s face. “W-why?”

 

Drex was over his shoulder all of a sudden, Henry could see the sadistic grin out of the corner of his eye. 

 

“Go on, twist it.” Drex ordered.

 

Henry watched his hand twist the knife, but he hadn’t done it, he could control his own arm.  
Ray gave a scream of agony, he was hissing out shallow pants clenching his blood-stained teeth. Henry was absolutely mortified.

 

“Ray I can’t, I can’t stop it! It’s not me!” Henry’s eyes were wide and fearful, his voice soaked in hysteria. His hand twisted the knife again and Drex offered energetic encouragements.

 

“Ah… Please, Oh God… Please just stop!” Ray’s voice was gurgled and desperate as his head arched back wildly.

 

“Go on Henry finish him. Finish him. We’ll be together forever, just like I promised.” Drex breathed softly.

 

“No!” Henry’s hand yanked out the knife, blood dripped from the point as Ray gave a strangled yell. The crimson liquid was darkening his super-hero uniform. Henry couldn’t stop it as he raised the blade high, protesting all the way. He looked to Ray’s face to find his friend’s eyes already on him. 

 

“Ray! Do something! Stop me please! Please Ray I can’t do this.” The knife rose to its highest point.

 

“Kid…” 

 

Henry felt his arm tense as the dagger flashed downward sinking into his friend’s chest once more. 

 

The scream, the feeling of metal tearing cartilage, scraping against bone. They were the thing that followed him as everything blurred.

 

The next thing his was bolt upright gasping in his bed. The lack of air was dizzying he was hyperventilating his chest hurt, and his eyes burned. The crazed beast of terror was trying to tear itself out. He curled up if he wasn’t sobbing he was gasping for breath and he wanted it to stop. He wanted it all to stop. 

 

He tore of the covers stumbling to his window, the fact that he was in no state to climb out of his room flew over his head. Once his bare feet touched the grass he was off running, gasping for an entirely different reason. His feet slapped against the pavement as he ran, a sub conscious goal in his mind. 

 

He crossed a street that he had somehow ended up on, he stumbled almost being hit by a car. The driver yelled some profanity at him, he imagined he was quite the picture clad in plaid pyjama pants and a faded blue shirt. Henry muttered unheard apologies and leapt onto the curb face to face with the store. Junk N’ Stuff. 

 

Henry had no time to think of the circumstance in which he left this place over three days ago. He snatched the spare key from where it was lodged in a crack in the door frame and unlocked the door. He stumbled quickly through the darkness of the crowded store front stubbing a toe here and there. He finally made it to the back room.

 

Henry pressed the down button on the elevator an unnecessary amount of times, bouncing on his feet with anxiety. His dream was fresh and painful like a new wound, and it was taking over his ability to think. The doors opened, and he stepped in thanking the stars for the first time that this elevator was fast.

 

He dropped a crazy amount of levels, this familiar rush of wind ruffling his clothes and hair. When the doors opened, and he stepped into the dim Man-Cave, the first thing he heard over his panting breath was the charging of a blaster. 

 

He immediately sought out the wielder and his heart was fit to burst when his eyes landed on the figure clad in pyjama shorts and a loose-fitting shirt. The blaster lowered revealing Ray’s incredulous face. 

 

The man could hardly believe the sight in front of him, in fact he couldn’t actually believe it. But just like every other time his chest ached when he took in the sight of his friend. The kid looked hysteric, panting and gasping as he stared at Ray. 

 

“Kid?” Ray breathed in a whisper, soft and hopeful.

 

Henry launched into a run and Ray had to drop the blaster to catch the boy. When he felt the impact of Henry against his chest, felt the vice of his wiry arms around his neck. He couldn’t hold anything back, everything he’d been wallowing in these past days. Henry was panting still, trembling as Ray wrapped his arms tightly around him. He didn’t even realise he was mumbling nonsense. 

 

“I’m so sorry. God I’m so sorry kid. I shouldn’t have done what I did and I’m sorry. Please just stay, don’t leave again. Please just stay here. I’m sorry.” Ray was sobbing into Henry’s shoulder, they were both trembling messes as Henry released his hold slightly only enough to see Ray’s face.

 

His friend didn’t relent in the least he actually tightened his hold, fearing Henry was going to throw himself away and out of his arms. They were both staring at one another, drinking in what they had been deprived of.

 

“It’s okay.” Henry choked, his hands threading in the hair at the back of Ray’s head. The hero’s eyes were flicking between Henry’s, confusion only just touching the line of his forehead. Henry pulled the man forward crashing their lips together, Ray let out an unbelieving breath through his nose. The blond moved back looking into Ray’s eyes, trying to find any uncertainty. 

 

“See?” Henry breathed resting his forehead against Ray’s, the man gave a hitched breath that sounded like a sob. Henry met his lips again, the hero’s eyes squeezed shut with the emotion of it. Henry let off again, they were only a breath apart. 

 

“You died.” 

 

Ray’s eyes flew open, confusion painting his features as he moved back slightly to get a better look at the kid’s face.

 

“You died. I… I killed you.” Henry’s voice was scared, the deep kind of scared that made your voice shake and your breath quicken. 

 

“What’re you-”

 

“I couldn’t stop it, I could control my arm. The knife. Ray you looked so sad, so hurt. And I drove it into your chest, there was so much blood, he made me. He made me kill you.” The kid was blubbering now, and Ray pulled him to his chest, one of his hands threading through the blond strands as the boy gave a hitched sob.

 

“Kid, Hen’. I’m here. You’re fine, you’re safe and I am too. I’m here.” He assured, pressing his lips against the kid’s temple.

 

“I can’t get away from him Ray, no matter where I look.” Unbeknown to Ray Henry looked up from the man’s shoulder to see the same maniac staring darkly at them. It was that look he gave when Henry was doing something he didn’t want, it was always there around Ray. His voice wavered when he continued. “He’s always there.”

 

Henry felt Ray tense with realisation, the hero moved back cradling Henry’s face in his hands. The kid held onto Ray’s forearms, trying to hold in the sobs. Ray’s face was all concern and pained sadness, his thumbs rubbed soothingly at Henry’s cheeks.

 

“I can’t even tell if he’s real or not anymore. I think, I think I’m going crazy.” Henry unintentionally let his eyes drift to where Drex stood. “I don’t know how to stop it.”

“Hey, hey,” Ray turned Henry’s eyes back on him. “Look at me. Don’t pay any attention to him, think of something else anything else, distract yourself.”

Henry blinked a few times thinking, “I… then…” 

He put a hand on Ray’s face looking up at him with a shy hope in his eyes. “This.” He whispered, and Ray’s eyes widened a fraction. 

They moved slowly closer to each other, both cautious. Henry’s hand curled into Ray’s hair, they were only a hands width apart now and Henry had to keep reminding himself that this was Ray. That he was safe, that this was okay, that it was good. Ray, Ray, Ray… 

“Ray...” Henry said softly, his breath brushing the hero’s lips. 

Then they were locked in an embrace, lips melding together, searing and right. Henry’s chest fluttered a little he hadn’t been kissed like this before, and it felt like Ray was removing part of the murk inside him. It made him feel lighter than he had in weeks, and he kissed back fervently as a desperate thank you. Soft and warm, it was safe like the strong arms around his waist. 

 

He could here Drex in his head, shouting and threatening, but he paid no mind to it forcing it from his thoughts. Focusing on things like how good Ray’s hand splayed wide on his back felt.

 

They broke apart slowly, like neither really wanted to part. Henry’s eyes flickered, opening to see Ray already watching him. 

 

“Better?” He asked softly.

 

“Yeah, better.” Henry sighed, not feeling so hollow. 

 

Ray smiled slightly, his hands moving down Henry’s arms toward his hands but before he reached them his thumbs trailed over the paling scars on his forearms. His smile faltered slightly in remembering when he’d found the kid in such a bad state.

 

Henry wrapped his fingers around Ray’s wrists, the hero turned his eyes back up to him and the blond offered a sad little smile. “We just have to pick up the pieces.”

 

Ray smiled it was a feeble thing, but it had to be one of the best things Henry had seen in a while. “Together.” Ray finished.

 

Henry’s arms slipped easily around Ray as he pressed close to the man’s chest, feeling sudden tired with the warmth and the smell of fresh clothes. 

 

“Can I stay here with you tonight?” Henry asked, the words slightly muffled. Ray pulled him closer.

 

“Like I’ll be able to let you go ever again.” He chuckled, and Henry smiled into Ray’s shirt.

 

“M’ tired.” Henry turned his face yawning widely, nuzzling into Ray’s chest like some fuzzy little creature.

 

Next minute Ray swooped his arm under the kid’s knees and lifted him up bridle style. Henry gave a mildly startled noise and maybe a complaint or two, but Ray could see by the contented smile on his face that he didn’t really mind. Ray hugged Henry closer, humming a small laugh. 

 

“You’re like a little kid Hen’.” Ray said to a floppy Henry, who showed his annoyance to the affronting remark with the way his brow dipped. It just made it funnier to Ray and he chuckled a little louder. 

 

“Shut up Ray.” The boy mumbled tiredly, Ray laughed again as he walked them through the sprocket door and down to his bedroom. 

 

He laid Henry down on the left side throwing his duvet over him, and then crawled in after him. He settled down and then look over to where he knew Henry was, deciding, he reached out arm and pulled the boy toward him. He wrapped his arm loosely around Henry’s waist and the kid made a pleasant little noise when Ray nuzzled the back of his neck.

 

“Night kid.” Ray said, his breath puffing the hair of the boy who was already asleep.

 

~0~0~0~0~0~

 

Drex was glaring at the live feed with a venom that should’ve had even the computer code screaming and running for the hills. Something dark flittered inside him insidious and malevolent. And it sure as hell didn’t want Raymond anywhere near the little blond thing that had captured his attention. The criminal licked his lips, growling when he saw Ray pull the kid closer to him and the dark thing bubbled up his throat when he saw the boy smile.

 

No. Mine. Henry was his. His and only his. And if neither of them were willing to comply well… let’s just say there was going to be a little falling out. Drex’s face was stony, jaw clenched tight, his eyes deranged and mad. He picked up a cell phone dialling a number that was going to help him fix this problem if it wanted to live long. 

 

“Boss.” The gruff man addressed plainly.

 

“Evan, the plan how’re things running?” His voice was cool, collected like a snake. 

 

“Smooth. Something you needed?” Drex would’ve bit the guy’s head of for that cheek, but it was said without intent and he really didn’t feel like replacing a perfectly good crony.

 

“Yes. Tomorrow it will be set in motion.” Drex heard a splutter on the other end.

 

“That soon?!” He heard the catch in the man’s breath, the realisation of something he shouldn’t have said. Evan righted himself, “Yes tomorrow. We’ll stake out the street you said he works on. I’ll get Carlos ready with the flight.” 

 

Drex hummed approvingly, the man wasn’t completely incompetent. The man was half way through a sentence when the criminal cut him short.

 

“Thank you, Evan.” He ended the call without waiting for a response. 

 

The evil man leaned forward on his elbows smirking at the feed of the blond kid on the screen. 

 

“Not so long now Henry. The time for fun and games is over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~WHOosh drama time. Oh! it’s all gonna go down! Ehehe can’t wait. ~


	7. "God I missed you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouldn't of let him out alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~So. So. So. I sort of had a decision with this chapter. It was getting like way long and needed to be cut shorter because… actually I don’t know okay. I’m just going to cut it shorter so it’s neater. Otherwise it was going go over 8,000 and that felt like a mess to me. Sooo it was going to include the intense showdown that I have been planning and tweaking for months in my mind, but I want to be able to go free with that. I seriously can’t wait. It would’ve taken a long while... I think… so here is some build up, I think it’s pretty good build up. Ah you probably just skipped over this bit anyway. Ehehe… To the story! ~

It’s the first time in a long time that he hadn’t woken up screaming. Bliss is the only thing that came to mind when he opened his eyes that morning. Ray’s arm draped over his waist in a protective, almost possessive way that made Henry’s chest all warm. The fact that he had to get up now only dampened the warmth a little. 

 

The teen clenched his teeth as he began the struggle of trying not to wake the older man as he got out from under the covers. Turns out he didn’t have to try for very long. Ray shifted making a tired noise in his throat trying to pull Henry back to him with the arm still around the boy’s midriff. 

 

“Ray,” Henry drew out his name in a cute whine. “You have to let me go.”

 

Ray made that tired noise again, and it crackled with a higher pitch. “Noooo. Don’t go.” He pulled Henry as close as possible and nuzzled his face back into the top of the blond’s spine. The teen shivered when Ray’s breath tickled the hairs on the nape of his neck. 

 

“Come on Ray.” Henry protested half-heartedly. When Ray didn’t release him he rolled over in his arms with a huff. He came nose to nose with the older man who was smiling in a lopsided way that was both irritating and endearing. 

 

“Stay longer.” The whiny voice was still there, and if he wasn’t sure before now Henry knew his boss was still a child at heart. Ray nosed his way down Henry’s cheek, tucking his head under the kid’s chin humming contentedly. Henry could help but grin and it stretched his face like it hadn’t been stretched in weeks. 

 

“I’ve got to go before my parents notice I’m gone. If they haven’t already.” Henry laughed, and he felt Ray’s grin on the sensitive skin of his neck, followed by a happy laugh of his own. Henry puzzled a bit when Ray moved back so they were face to face again, the smile was still there on his boss’s face. 

 

“What?” He asked since Ray couldn’t see his confused look in the dim light.

 

“I missed it. Your laugh.” Henry felt something inside him flutter. Ray just kept staring at him with those eyes, sincere and awed in a way like he couldn’t believe the existence of the person in his arms. 

 

Henry smiled again resting his forehead against Ray’s. “I really do have to go, Ray.” 

 

The hero sighed adjusting his hold on Henry, who was raising his eyebrows at the man. He couldn’t really see much of what was going on, but he felt Ray’s arm swoop under his knees. He squeaked, clutching at Ray’s shoulders, much to the amusement of his boss, when he was lifted up. Henry sighed in an unbelieving way as he was carried out of Ray’s room, a room he realised he’d never been in before. Couldn’t really see much anyway.

 

“After breakfast you can leave.” Ray smiled as he carried the younger boy out of the sprocket and into the main room of the Man-Cave. Henry just rolled his eyes.

 

“I could’ve walked you know.” He huffed as Ray sat him down on the U-couch, moving over to the auto-snacker.

 

“Yeah, yeah what do you want?” Ray said over his shoulder. 

 

“Like, a tower of pancakes.” Henry answered, and the sarcasm didn’t compute with the machine Ray had activated with a cheeky grin. 

 

“Tower of pancakes.” Repeated a monotone voice. 

 

Henry turned around in his seat, resting his forearms on the back of the couch. He looked at Ray, irritation barely keeping its hold on his face. Ray pulled out the plate with a dangerous number of pancakes on it and grinned at the kid as he set it in front of him. Henry begrudgingly rolled up one of the cakes and bit off a chunk, compensating for the lack of a knife and fork. Chewing with a sour face was difficult when it actually tasted like heaven in his mouth.

 

“Are you really going to walk home in pyjamas?” Ray asked as he slid into the seat next to Henry, reaching for a pancake. 

 

“People have seen stranger.” Henry said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

 

“I could just give you a lift.” Ray suggested through a mouthful, with an eyebrow raised in question.

 

“Don’t worry about it Ray. I’ll be fine.” His friend looked sceptical, and Henry saw again how much Ray really did worry. Before he could try and reassure his boss again, his phone gave a chirpy tone. Wondering when he put it in his pocket and how it managed to stay there, Henry pulled out the buzzing device.

 

Ray raised a quizzical eyebrow, one cheek full of pancake. “Why is your phone in your pyjamas?” 

 

“I don’t know…” Henry said looking at the phone pinched between his forefinger and thumb with a puzzled expression.

 

Before he could unlock it, a hand flew out and whacked the thing clear out of his grip. It landed with a crack and Henry stared dumbly at it, surprise slackening his jaw. He whipped his head back around toward Ray and gestured at the device on the floor, affronted noises spluttering out of his mouth. His friend was glaring suspiciously at his phone.

 

“For God’s sakes Ray! What was that for?” Henry shouted bringing Ray’s focus back to him. 

 

“Not taking any chances.” He said shortly, folding his arms. The phone buzzed violently on the hard floor. 

 

Henry gave him that ‘really?’ look and stood in an overly faked manner, stepping easily toward the phone. Ray’s eyes flicked from Henry’s ‘whatcha gonna do’ face to the phone and realisation sparked. 

 

“Don’t touch that.” Ray warned, rising slightly from his seat.

 

Henry launched himself toward the device sliding across the floor, Ray jumped after him wrapping his arms around the kid’s shins and Henry was stretching his fingers out just pulling the thing closer. His boss was crawling his way up the teen’s body trying to pull his hand back from the phone.

 

“Get off me Ray.” Henry grunted, unlocking the phone and seeing who was calling. “It’s Charlotte.” 

 

Henry felt Ray go still where he was, with half his chest on the blond’s back and the other half on the floor. “Oh. My bad.” He said sheepishly and moved off of Henry, both of them sitting up.

 

The boy just rolled his eyes, tapping the screen and holding the thing to his ear, before he could talk or listen Ray started lightly slapping his shoulder. Henry glared at him and then put the phone back to his ear, only to have his friend start slapping him again. 

 

“What? What!” He whisper-shouted, whacking the man’s hand away.

 

“Put it on speaker.” Ray whispered back, Henry sighed and tapped the screen again.

 

Charlotte blared out of the device, a frantic jumble of words and insults. Henry and Ray both winced at the girl sharp tongue. 

 

“Char, Char, Char hang on start again. You’re on speaker.” Henry said running a hand over his face, blinking tiredly at Ray. 

 

“On speaker! What?! Who are you with?”

 

“Yeah on speaker, and I’m with Ray.” 

 

“Ray?! Wait a second, you said not four days ago that you wanted nothing to do with him.” Henry looked from the screen to Ray who looked ashamed and dejected in a way that made the teen want to wrap him up in a hug, to tell him it wasn’t true anymore.

 

“Henry?” Charlotte still hadn’t stopped shouting. 

 

“Well that was four days ago, things are fine now.” Henry gave Ray a weak smile and the man did his best to return it.

 

“FINE!” It couldn’t be possible for someone to be louder. “Henry your parents are worried sick, you hadn’t left your room in three days and then you disappear in the night. What the hell!” 

 

Henry winced, “Oh…”

 

“Damn right ‘oh’. Now get home. And Ray.” Henry turned to Ray giving him a scared look.

 

“Uh, yeah Charlotte?” The man said warily. 

 

“Thanks for getting his lazy arse out of bed.” Charlotte said sincerely.

 

Ray rubbed the back of his neck, grimacing. “Ahh, it was sort of my fault that he was there in the first place.”

 

“Huh?” She sounded genuinely puzzled.

 

“Never mind.” Henry made a gesture even though the girl couldn’t see it. “Look Char, just- walk to Junk N’ Stuff and I’ll meet you on the way and fill you in on everything, alright?”

 

“Yeah okay, see you in a bit.” She hung up.

 

Henry put the phone back in his pocket and looked up at Ray. “I’ll be fine with Charlotte.” 

 

Ray looked unconvinced. “Because Charlotte’s a trained fighter isn’t she.” He said sarcastically, reaching out a hand to pull Henry up with him. The blond took it and when he was on his feet again Henry didn’t let go and neither did his friend. Ray rubbed his thumb along the boy’s knuckles reminded of all those weeks ago in the hospital room. He remembered waiting in that chair day and night for Henry to wake up and be alright. He never wanted to see the kid hurt again, he didn’t think he could survive it. 

 

Ray looked up from their hands to find himself trapped in those mahogany eyes. “I don’t want to lose you again kid.” 

 

Henry’s eyebrows drew together, sadness flooding his boyish features. Still a child. “You won’t Ray.” His eyes must’ve given him away because Henry put his other hand on his shoulder squeezing a little. “I promise Ray, just believe that. I’ll never leave you again.”

 

Ray gave a teary smile his hand came to rest on the back of Henry’s neck. Their joined hands still between them. “And I promise to never let you go. Never.” 

 

He punctuated that last word by pressing a kiss to the blond’s forehead. Squeezing his eyes shut and carding his fingers softly through the kid’s hair. Henry smiled and didn’t stop. Not when he was waving good-bye to Ray from the elevator or even when he stepped out of Junk N’ Stuff. 

 

He was too preoccupied with thoughts of his boss and how right it felt to be wrapped up in his arms. He took a deep, happy breath looking up from the cold pavement only a second too late. He hadn’t noticed them, the two men who now had their arms hooked around Henry’s own. 

 

“Let me go!” Henry shouted thrashing in their grip. One of them let go and the other grabbed his free arm holding him still. The smaller one who had let go clamped a hand over his mouth, stemming any and all noises he could have made to save himself. Then he saw why the smaller one had let go. 

 

His eyes widened, and he thrashed more forcefully, the metal prick of a needle glinted menacing in the sunlight. The man had a black ski mask on, ragged tears for mouth and eye holes. He saw the guy grin in a sickeningly vile way as he pushed Henry’s head back to expose his neck further. No. Not again, not again. Please God not again. I can’t, I can’t. I can’t… He winced when he felt the prick of the needle. 

 

He barely heard the squeal of tyres as a van came spinning around a corner, distantly felt being thrown in. And knew no more after the men clambered in after him and the closing doors swamped his world in shadow.

 

~.~.~.~.~

 

Oh, she was beyond furious. Way beyond. Charlotte was a patient girl, and she had been with Henry. Always trying to be there for him when he needed it, especially these past few weeks or so. And when she couldn’t, when he shut out both her and Jasper she just felt like screaming knowing full well it wouldn’t change a thing. Well, screaming now maybe that’d stop her from shutting the door into Junk N’ Stuff so hard that the glass would shatter. 

 

The slam of it made the front windows shudder, but nothing broke. “‘Meet me on the way’ yeah right.” She muttered angrily to herself, taking the tube to the Man-Cave.

 

“Ray!”

 

She couldn’t see Henry anywhere yet, but he had to be here somewhere. Charlotte was surveying the room carefully as if the blond would pop up suddenly. With her hands on her denim clad hips, turning in slow circles.

 

“Charlotte?” It came from behind her, turning around she saw Ray barely awake with a tooth brush hanging out of his mouth and his hair a mess.

 

They both leaned up as if to look over each other’s shoulder, each of their faces twisting differently but with the same emotion. Confusion.

 

“Where’s Henry?”

 

“Where’s Henry?”

 

When he saw that surprise play about on Charlotte’s face, Ray felt his inside coil into thick, tight knots of fear. The kind you couldn’t untie without another person. They squeezed his heart in an unbearable vice. 

 

“He left.” Ray took the tooth brush out of his mouth, bracing himself on the back of the round couch. Ray’s breathing was getting faster and harsher, Charlotte moved over to him concern widening her eyes. “He left to meet you.”

 

“Ray it’s alright, calm down.”

 

He wasn’t listening. 

 

“He left. Oh God he’s gone. I should have never let him go, I should’ve kept him in the Man-Cave. Why’d I let him leave? Why am I so stupid? Why did I even hire him in the first place? He’s gone, He’s gone.” His hands had crept into his hair tugging furiously at the mess of brown. 

 

“Ray! Listen to me.” Charlotte grabbed the man’s arms and shook him until she had his focus. “We don’t even know what’s happened yet, okay? So, we need to figure this out. I’ll get Schwoz.” Charlotte left toward Schwoz’s lab.

 

Ray shook himself. Charlotte was right of course, freaking out was not the answer. How the girl could stay so level headed was beyond him, the man moved toward the monitors but before he reached them his phone buzzed. He pulled it warily out of his pocket and seeing who it was Ray swiped across several times to answer. 

 

“Henry! What’s happened!? Are you alright? Where are you?” He ran his fingers through his hair again as he babbled worriedly.

 

“Not Henry. Well it’s obvious isn’t it, I’m fine thanks and where I am isn’t important. Where I’m going is what you should ask.” Ray’s face became a mask of fury, his insides boiled. 

 

“I should have broken your neck. Where is Henry?” Ray ground out through clenched teeth. 

 

“Probably. Oh Henry’s right here, bit unconscious though.” Drex said blandly.

 

“I swear if you touch him, I’ll kill you.” Ray growled his tone dark and sincere.

 

“Ooh bit dark for you Ray.” Drex mocked. “Anyway, flight to catch. Gotta make it big so I’ll see you in New York’s centre. That is if you ever want to see your sidekick again. You know, out of a body bag. Falls from great heights don’t do miracles for one’s health.”

 

Ray’s mind was filled with the awful image of Henry’s face pallid in death appearing from the open zip of a body bag. He hated the cold sick feeling that spilled through his insides, at the mere thought of Henry gone forever.

 

“I’ll make sure you see me.” 

 

The tone dial hummed, and Ray let the phone drop from his ear, his arm hanging limply beside him. The other, only barely keeping him steady, on the console. He slipped onto the seat resting his forearms on his thighs, his head hanging low. Hopelessness swamped him he grit his teeth and choked off a sob before it could pass the lump in his throat. Wiping at wet eyes Ray breathed deeply. Henry needed him, and he wasn’t about to just leave him hanging.

 

Charlotte came back into the room followed by Schwoz. The little foreign man looked worried, and then concerned at Ray’s expression. “Ray? What’s going on?” He asked in that strange accent.

 

Ray looked down and away in shame but answered nonetheless. “It’s Henry.” 

 

Schwoz’s face dropped his features taking on an uncharacteristic dark look. He looked back up at Ray walking forward a few steps until he was right in front of the hero. “He’s gone, isn’t he?” 

 

Ray didn’t look at Schwoz just rested his face in his hands and sighed deeply. He wasn’t aware of the anger on his employee’s face. 

 

“You let him be taken again?” Ray looked up at the horrified and downright accusatory tone. He looked baffled at the rage on the little man’s face, the hero gaped like a fish out of water his brow furrowing. “Ray. We got lucky the first time, he could’ve easily died and now just because you let your guard down he’s gone again. He’s gone, and with Drex and probably going to die because of you.”

 

Charlotte looked at Schwoz her face slack with disbelief, wondering what angle the man had by dumping all this guilt on Ray. But when she looked back at her boss, she was so confused. 

 

Ray was staring determinedly at Schwoz and a grim smile twisted his dejected features, the scientist looked back with an identical expression. 

 

“Thanks Schwoz, I needed that.” Ray laid a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

 

“No problem. Now how are we going to save Henry?” 

 

Ray looked at both of them, spinning back to the monitors. They walked to stand either side of him as he began tapping and pressing. 

 

“Drex called from Henry’s phone.” Ray explained.

 

“Did he say anything?” Charlotte asked warily.

 

“He’s taking Henry to the centre of New York.” 

 

“Manhattan?” Charlotte suggested they both looked at her, “I mean that is the centre city of the state right.”

 

Ray hummed in considering, thinking the girl was probably right. 

 

“It’s a big city where would we start?” She wondered aloud.

 

“He said ‘falls from great heights’ and that he had to ‘make it big’, so something dramatic. He’ll probably have Henry on a roof top somewhere.” The thought made Ray sick.

 

“Should we involve the police?” Schwoz moved to do his own things on the control panel. 

 

“I’ll go to the biggest police headquarters and ask for help. He said he’d make sure I saw him, so watch the news for anything. I better get there soon, I’ll leave tomorrow.” Ray’s emotions were tuned out as he focused on rescuing the kid. 

 

“We’ll take the Man-Copter and wait for the go, if-when you find Henry we’ll lift you out.” Schwoz and Charlotte nodded to each other, and Schwoz’s face slackened for a second before it became a grin.

 

“Oh! Ray! I’ve got a new invention.” He disappeared into his lab again, leaving Ray and Charlotte staring confused after him.

 

“Ray?” Ray looked to the girl. “We should station Jasper here to keep an eye on things.”

 

The hero groaned. “My Man-Cave is doomed.” 

 

“Hey! Jasper can be helpful when he has a reason and saving Henry is reason enough.” Charlotte folded her arms and Ray grudgingly agreed.

 

Schwoz appeared again with what looked like a blaster but slightly bigger and with a wider barrel. He held it proudly toward Ray, who took it looking mildly impressed. Before he could even ask the little man launched into an explanation.

 

“It’s my grapple bloob!” He shouted as if he’d just cured cancer. Looking at the mutual ‘what?’ looks on both of his friend’s faces Schwoz thought a demonstration was in order. “Here look.”

 

He aimed the bloob at the wall next to the elevator and fired. A fluorescent blue string of gloop flung out of the muzzle of the gun, like some odd chameleon tongue. Schwoz grinned tugging with force on the gloop. “Strong as anything, could easily hold thirty tonnes.”

 

Ray scoffed holding out a hand for the device. Schwoz handed it over looking pretty smug, the hero rolled his eyes bracing himself to pull on the weird grapple thing. He tried with everything he had, his whole body strained with the effort of it. Ray grunted letting out a hiss as he stopped pulling. 

 

“Woah.” Charlotte said appreciatively, folding her arms with a grin.

 

“Haha!” Schwoz whooped, taking the launcher back from Ray. “Told you. And since you’re going to be on top of a tall building, well it might come in handy. But it takes a while to charge so use it wisely.”

 

“Yeah, okay.” Ray pulled out his phone looking at the screen venomously, Charlotte and Schwoz watched as the darkness washed back over Ray’s features. “Better start heading for New York.”

 

“Weren’t you going tomorrow?” 

 

“Changed my mind.” Ray grumbled unable to get the picture out of his head, he turned and left for the sprocket to get some things.

 

“Schwoz and I will leave tomorrow then.” Charlotte said her tone slightly questioning, but Ray just kept walking. She turned concerned to Schwoz, he just shrugged with a sad smile and turned toward the control panel. Charlotte frowned worried for Ray, worried for Henry it was like constant nausea. And it had been there since that first disc came in.

 

~.~.~.~.~

 

His mind stirred and consciousness flicker back to life like a faulty light bulb. There was a quiet roar coming from what must’ve been outside, wherever outside was. He had no idea how much time had passed, but he could feel that he still had pyjamas on. 

 

Henry made to sit up, he felt his wrists bound behind him uncomfortably numb. He blinked sluggishly and no sooner had the blur been shaken from his head a hand grasped his shoulder. Henry jolted but wasn’t able to stop the owner of the hand from laying him back down, and when he saw the face above him the only comprehensible thought was. Nightmare.

 

The man grinned, and Henry squeezed his eyes shut. “Not real. He’s not real.” 

 

A thumb swiped across his bottom lip and a hand cupped his face, Henry’s eyes opened dread seeping into every part of his body. Drex was still there looking down at him with a hungry longing, burning alongside his mania. 

 

“Where are we?” Henry’s voice trembled, that fear he had nearly escaped holding him hostage once more.

 

“Oh, somewhere over the states.” Drex said flippantly and as soon as he had, Henry realised what the sound outside was. A plane. One of the old and small ones with a propeller on the nose. There was barely any room back here behind the pilots closed off cockpit. Henry’s legs were cramped up from there awkward bent position.

 

Henry tried to get up again, he needed to get away from this man. If he was real or if he wasn’t didn’t matter. Drex’s hold stopped him, but he tried again to no avail.

 

“Let go of me.” Henry’s breath was coming in gasps now. 

 

Drex shushed him quietly, one of his hands cupping the back of his head pulling him up toward his face. “I missed you Henry.” The boy couldn’t stop it. Drex took his lips in a viciously possessive kiss that was so unlike Ray’s, and it held him tight in its grip. He didn’t dare bite him again afraid of the consequences. The criminal broke away just enough to talk. “God I missed you.” He breathed.

 

Henry shivered, terrified of the hold Drex had on him, he held his sanity in his hands. Drex manoeuvred himself over Henry, a knee on either side of the boy’s thighs. The small space was very nearly claustrophobic. 

 

“No.” Henry muttered shaking his head slightly.

 

Hand on either side of the kid’s head, the maniac stared down at the boy. “Just kiss me kid. Kiss me. He’ll never touch or see you again. You’re mine, only mine.” He descended upon Henry again, still the kid refused to reciprocate the embrace.

 

Drex tugged savagely at Henry’s hair and the teen cried out in pain, panting open mouthed with his eyes sealed shut. The criminal licked his lips at the sight, sadistic urges burning through him. The refusal couldn’t be allowed. “Kiss me.” Drex growled.

 

Henry wanted to be defiant, to shout in Drex’s face but some frightened part of him took control and he found himself kissing the criminal back. The villain hummed with appreciation trailing his lips down the teen’s arched throat. He felt Drex grin into his neck and nausea bubbled in his stomach. “I’m never going to let you go again.”

 

Drex kneeled back sitting on Henry thighs, the kid just glared at him unable to sit up. The criminal pulled something from his back pocket and held it in front of Henry’s face. The boy looked at it mildly confused it was his Kid Danger gum. 

 

“Mmmh kept it from our last meeting,” Drex grinned in remembering while Henry wanted to be sick at the memory. “Thought it might come in handy, especially for the show tomorrow.”

 

The confusion Henry felt was sparked with fear, what did this man want? Whatever it was it definitely wasn’t something good that was for sure. The criminal waggled the tube. “Open up.”

 

Henry shut his mouth and Drex’s eyes flickered with that psychotic menace that made the kid’s chest clench in panic. The villain leaned in close, so he could whisper directly into the teen’s ear. Henry just stared at the roof of the plane in defiance. 

 

“You’re going to blow a bubble or you’re gonna blow me.” Drex’s calm voice was strained the anger barely held back. Henry’s eyes widened, and he wanted to throw up. “Hey, I’m not worried, take your pick. I know full well that either will be good.” Drex gasped with a thought and leant back to stare at Henry’s alarmed face. The criminal flipped him over pressing himself against the teen.

 

“Or I could fuck your sweet little arse again. Hmm is that what you want? It is, isn’t it.” Drex rolled his hips forward with a groan. 

 

“No! No. I’ll blow a bubble, just please.” Henry begged his voice trembling. Drex flipped him back over and Henry let out a relieved sigh, he heard the pop of the bottle cap and then there was a gum ball being shoved between his lips. He chewed it and blew a bubble, the familiar green light encased him, and he was Kid Danger. 

 

“Ah there we go,” Drex smiled leaning down to pick up something off the floor. “Love you in your uniform, Kid Danger.” Henry saw the thing he picked up and jolted trying again to get away. Drex pulled the seal off of the needle, flicking the small glass cylinder.

 

“No don’t. Get that away from me!” Henry shouted his eyes wide under his mask. 

 

“Don’t get like that Henry,” Drex pouted holding the teen’s head down. “You don’t have a choice.”

 

Again, Henry winced at the needle prick, and hissed at the cold intrusion. It must have been fast working because the man’s face was already blurring. 

 

“Damn you.” Henry slurred his head falling back on the seat as the world fuzzed and blacked.

 

~.~.~.~.~

 

The overcast sky was growing darker, but the city was still bright with life. The glare of the many lights highlighted the white flakes of snow whirling down from the clouds, clustered in the gutters lining the streets. Dancing in a carefree swirl about a laughing couple, coats drawn tightly about them their noses and cheeks flushed with the cold. Ray would have awed at the beauty of it in different circumstances. Right now, the temperature meant possible hypothermia for one probably still in pyjamas like Henry. Tonight, it wasn’t beautiful.

 

He was almost at the NYPD headquarters in downtown Manhattan and he was attracting a few unbelieving stares being suited up in his uniform. Mutters of his superhero alias and excited exclamations followed him, but he ignored them, he barely heard them at all which was extremely unusual. He was too focused, too caught up in this feeling of loss. The unbearable feeling of losing someone forever. And it hadn’t even happened yet. 

 

Ray closed his eyes shaking himself mentally, it wouldn’t happen. It wouldn’t. Schooling his features in what he hoped was some sort of commanding urgency, the hero pushed open the double glass doors that lead into NYPD headquarters. 

 

Commotion inside the packed building slowed to a stop, conversation dropped, and people turned to stare. Only the faintest of clicks and keyboard taps could be heard. Mutters of conversation were flooding about in waves as Ray continued forward into the centre on the room. The murmurs became louder ‘Is that Captain Man? Holy crap it is! What is he doing here, doesn’t he like base himself in some small town?’. People started to crowd him, and he looked about them, pointing at random to a young woman with auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail. 

 

“Who’s in charge here?” His tone was hard and unwavering. It was met by startled eyes and stutters.

 

“I- uh- that, that would be-” Before she could finish the crowd parted and a stout sharply dressed man with a shock of sliver streaked black hair moved between them exuding authority. His face held a sort of intense expression, and right now his eyes trained on Ray who had straightened unconsciously. 

 

“Chief of Department Robert McKinney.” He held out his hand and Ray gripped it firmly. “Why are you here Captain Man?”

 

Ray’s face becomes stony and he wasted no time cutting straight to the point. “Drex, a high security criminal escaped from Swellview prison over a month ago.” The Chief nodded, having heard about this he had even sent some of his best officers to aid with the search. Captain Man continued, he couldn’t waste time. “He is here in Manhattan and possibly planning something major. It’s going to be loud you won’t miss it.”

 

McKinney’s face was set with vigour in the face of injustice, but a flash of confusion passed over his features accentuating the lines of worry that creased his aged face. His eyebrows drew together, “Why not just call this in? Why have you come yourself?”

 

Ray’s fists clench and his jaw is a set hard line. The gaze that was directed back at the chief had the power of a cannon behind it. “Because he kidnapped my sidekick.” The crowd around him gasped and mutterings broke out, silenced again by Ray continuing. “He has Kid Danger.” The fear set Captain Man’s stance rigid. “And has threatened his death.”

 

The crowd was filled with a shocked solemn silence, every stomach rippling with nausea. That same thought in their minds, ‘A kid, just a kid. Caught up in this?’ Ray felt every stare accusatory or pitying grating on his worry thinned patience. His voice cut through the quiet easily.

 

“When he does show his face, I’m asking for your back up.” 

 

The chief’s face smoothed with surprise before his eyebrows drew together in a look of determination. He offered his hand toward Ray and the hero took it a grim but thankful smile.

 

“We’re behind you.” Said the gruff man with purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Yay? Nay? Cool? Boring? Intense? Bleak? How was it? ~


	8. I'd Rather Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where will it end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eshh well, I've been gone for a bit haven't I. Hah well I hope you enjoy despite that fact. This bit I really did want to do justice, not to sure if I managed it. :/ Hey though I hope that's just my bias. :D God it's late I'm gonna have to post before I change my mind. More next week if I put my mind to it.

His consciousness was in and out after the plane, most of the time it was only sensations, blurred dark places, hushed voices, merciless hands. The back of some sort of vehicle maybe. Henry blinked his eyes open once and was met with Drex’s face once more. The man looked to be in thought, well at least from the angle of his lap. Henry barely had the brain power to even wonder what he might be thinking. Drex noticed his stare as it was waning, his eyelids drooping.

 

The criminal ran a gentle hand over his forehead sweeping back over his hair. Henry fought against the thought that a man like this could even be capable of gentleness. He tried to spit something nasty at the guy, but he had no control apparently. Drex smiled an odd thing, Henry hated this double persona, its instability and randomness scared him.

“Go back to sleep.” Like his words were a command darkness pulled him back under. 

~0~0~

The words became clearer as he opened his eyes. “…That’s not the problem. To be honest you are beginning to become a problem. You know what happens to dead weight, Vince. -That’s right. Do not question me again, rig them now.” Drex pressed a vicious thumb to the end call button, grumbling.

Henry started to feel more every second, he also became aware of some things he should but could not feel. He mentally scanned his state, flexing muscles experimentally. The temperature kicked in next he began to shiver violently, breath a frosty white in the air. It was beyond freezing, but an off kind of freezing that he couldn’t explain. His wrists were tied at his back surprise, surprise and he ached from being in the same position for too long. 

Drex hadn’t noticed that he had woken yet and Henry used that to his advantage getting a look around wherever the place was. There was half melted snow and sleety puddles, Henry blinked sluggishly confusion thickening like sludge in his head. Snow? He heard the sounds of a busy street, but they were almost far away. 

Trying not to make any noise Henry shuffled around to his knees, noticing the thing he was leaned up again was the lip of a building. A very tall building. His jaw slackened, eyes wide as he got shakily to his feet he saw the full truth. A city sprawled out in every direction around him, when he saw the pointed spire of the Empire State building it was clear. He had never been to New York and even though these weren’t exactly the best circumstances, he couldn’t help but marvel. 

He swayed with the force of the icy wind. 

“Careful Henry.” The voice sent a sickly feeling through his veins, he turned venomous eyes on his captor. 

Henry sat back down leaning again the little wall, bringing his legs as close to himself as possible in an attempt to stop shivering. He offered no words to Drex as he closed his eyes to the world. Then there was a thick blanket of warmth wrapped around his shoulders. The teen opened his eyes to see the villain sitting on the raised lip of the sky scraper next to him. Henry snuggled in the blanket relieved to have some form of warmth back inside of him, all the while he glared begrudgingly at the amused criminal. 

“If I’m going to keep you I thought I should start treating you better.” Drex said in a coo that only increased the heat in the blond’s glare.

“I’d rather die than stay with you.” Henry bit out through chattering teeth. It was like Ray had pulled him from an abyss of fear and paranoia, and then he had been shoved back in by the criminal, clinging to the edge with only harsh remarks and glares.

Drex laughed at this, it was an evil thing the way this man laughed. Almost as if he were born to be a villain, vocal cords and all. He ran a hand through Henry’s Kid Danger hair, “That’s the general idea. You, or your precious Ray.”

He smirked, and Henry glared harder trying to cover up the fear had created a different kind of cold inside of him. 

“Speaking of Ray,” Drex continued, standing up and fishing his phone back out of his pocket. “I have been meaning to talk to him.”

Henry made to stand up after him, the blanket fell from his shoulders fluttering limply to the ground. He didn’t want to just sit there through Drex’s taunts. Even if he was just a bitter, glaring sack of nothing with his hands tied. This sack was gonna fight back. 

Drex saw this and calm as anything he ordered, “Sit back down.”

Henry held the cool gaze, with a defiant one of his own. The criminal’s eyes flared with psychotic rage as he launched toward Henry quick as any snake. He wrapped a crushing hand around the teen’s throat, his face a twisted snarl. A thwang of pain spiked in webs up the boy’s back when his tailbone connected with the hand width surface of the raised building’s edge. The light from the streets below lit up the violent mania of Drex’s face, snow fell about them. Creating some sort of hellish winter wonderland. 

Panic was flaring in Henry’s oxygen lacking body. Balanced over the edge of the building with nothing but a maniacs hand around his throat, to hold him back from the fall. 

“You just try and disobey me again.” Drex snarled, and Henry nodded as much as he could, trying to pull air into his lungs. That pleasant grin slid back into place, somehow knowing what hid behind made the calmness all the more terrifying. Drex let go of his neck and Henry gasped falling backward heart in his throat, until the man grabbed quickly onto the front of his uniform. A mock sheepish look swept over his features, “Close one.”

He was trying to breathe, but the fear of being held out over what looked like a hundred-floor drop was strangling him. His whole body was stiff with terror, one thing slipped through the incapacitating haze of it.  
“Raymond!” Drex cheered, Henry craned his neck the movement painful to hold. Muffled angry words could be heard, but the teen couldn’t figure out what Ray was saying. Drex rolled his eyes and stretched out his arm to rest the phone against Henry’s ear, mouthing ‘you talk to him’. 

“-don’t you fucking touch him Drex. I’ll make you sorry, and I don’t care what happens to me. Not a bit so you better be damn scared, because nothing is holding me back.” Ray’s tone was cold and dark, something he never would imagine the warm, gentle man could be capable of. 

“Ray…” Despite how much he tried Henry couldn’t hide the trembles of fear in his voice. 

“Kid? Oh God, kid. Tell me you’re okay.” The distraught relief in his voice was almost palpable, and the sound of it. His voice was like a life boat in this storm of terror and panic, tears pricked in the boy’s eyes. 

“Please Ray… Please…” His voice was choking, but he desperately needed to say this. Drex smirked unbeknown to Henry who could only concentrate on what he was trying to say. “Ray don’t come… Please leave me…” A tear slipped over the mask and fell to the streets below. The smirk was gone from Drex’s face. 

“Like hell I’m leaving you with that psychopath!” The wretched sound of Ray faded quickly when Drex moved the phone back. 

“Psychopath speaking. Raymond that really wasn’t very nice, maybe I’ll just have to take it out on this little blond thing under me. This roof top is pretty abandoned.” Drex was grinning at Henry. He was like a cat toying with a mouse, tricking the rodent into bringing him the cream. Ray was shouting again but Drex ignored him, watching Henry with those predatory eyes. “He is so sexy in his uniform. Don’t know how you resisted so long, but you did give eventually. Too bad though. He’s mine, only mine Ray.” 

Drex hung up the phone and pulled Henry back from the edge with a jerk. He sat him back against the wall, the teen breathed deeply his head falling against the concrete. Instead of sitting on the lip of the building he sat next to Henry, pulling the warmth of the blanket over the kid again. Henry tilted his head, so he could see Drex the criminal was already looking at him. 

The man frowned slightly reaching a hand toward Henry’s face, the blond didn’t even bother to stop him. Drex wiped a tear from his cheek with his thumb, frowning even more now. He was looking at his wet thumb while Henry was staring at him in angry confusion. The villain’s eyes flicked back up to the see the kid looking at him.

“I…” Henry’s gaze became incredulous, never had he expected to see Drex lost for words. “I don’t like seeing you cry.” The man looked as surprised as Henry that he had come to this realisation. He stood looking uncomfortable, almost frightened. 

Henry watched him oddly, “I don’t understand you.” His voice still shook, whether it was from the cold or the panic he didn’t know.

“You shouldn’t try to. I don’t understand myself sometimes.” Drex sounded solemn, despondent, and Henry didn’t like it at all.

It was the opposite of the monster that he had built the man up to be in his mind, the unfeeling malevolent maniac. But no… no he sounded… human. Conflicts were rushing through Henry, each one he squashed with the excuse ‘He’s a monster. Everything he’s done to me and to others makes him a monster.’ It became weaker and weaker.

“Most of the time.” Drex sighed, Henry watched him turn rubbing a hand over his face. The hand fell, and he looked at Henry again, only two paces away from where he sat. “I thought I wanted to take your place beside Ray. But I think… now I want Ray’s place.” He moved quickly forward, and Henry flinched instinctively as he kneeled on the concrete in front of him. “Or maybe… I’m just bored and looking for something to do. Maybe I should just let you go and forget all of this.”

Henry’s eyes widened, he had no words. The man had become someone else, this was wrong it had to be wrong. 

Drex reached out a hand, and Henry just stared transfixed at Drex’s sincere eyes as he brushed the hand over his cheek. “I’m… I’m sorry for what I-” 

The façade cracked, and a grin shattered the hope Henry had, had. For him and for Drex. A wheezing laugh shook the criminal and he sat back a hand over his stomach as the laughter became explosive. He opened his eyes looking at Henry’s reaction, which must have been hilarious because it sent him howling with glee falling onto his back with the force of it. Henry just glared again feeling the fool because he had thought this man could possibly be anything resembling human. 

Drex sat up quickly wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. “Oh God.” He laughed again. “I had you there for a second didn’t I.” 

Henry turned his head away anger heating his blood. 

“Aw don’t be like that, Hen’.” The teen bristled at the nickname that had lost every warmth coming from this man. Drex moved onto his knees again, sliding forward so his waist was between Henry’s thighs. He planted his hands either side of the teen bringing his face directly in front of the blond’s. “I was just having a laugh.” He was whispering now his lips only centimetres away from touching Henry’s. 

The teen moved his leg and made to plant his foot in the middle of Drex’s chest to push him off, but the villain was too fast. He grabbed the sides of Henry’s boot, his eyes flicked up to the blond’s who looked worried as Drex tutted adjusting his hold. 

“Are you never going to learn.” Henry puzzled for a split second.  
Drex’s face became the picture of sadism, the grin that stretched his mouth was feral. Then he twisted Henry’s foot sideways. The kid screamed as Drex laughed twisting harder. 

 

~0~0~0~0~0~

 

Ray just about crushed the phone when Drex hung up on him. The fear squirmed inside him, cold and sickly. Henry’s pleading resonated in his head, his broken voice holding a terror that projected onto Ray. Jesus! Ray fisted his hands in his hair, what was he going to do? He felt shaky and nauseous at the images some sadistic asshole part of his mind dreamed up. He couldn’t stop the vision of Henry lying broken on the pavement, mangled and bleeding gone forever. 

Ray ran a hand down his face trying to quell the shaking. He was still outside the police headquarters and he needed to keep up appearances lest the officers become disheartened. Nothing was going to stop him from getting to Henry. Nothing. There was nothing he wasn’t prepared to face, but surely Drex had something up his sleeve. He had to of had contacts not to mention the apparently healed leg. Doctor flitted through his mind, maybe he had gone to Minyak. It was plausible. The problem was growing.

If everyone, every criminal was for Drex then they’d all be out to get Henry. And if his ex-sidekick had leaked Henry’s alias to the criminal community of Swellview, then kicking Henry out of his life would do little good. Ray scoffed darkly at himself, wasn’t like he’d be able to let him go anyway. A smirk tugged at the man’s lips the kid would probably charge his way back in despite all. The smirk disappeared at dark thoughts of the outcome of tonight, no life was guaranteed. 

His phone, surprisingly still working, vibrated the screen lighting up with a text alert from Charlotte. He frowned mumbling “Look at the-”

A deputy shouting his alias flew out of the station whipping his head around looking for Ray. Captain Man was already walking toward him when they locked gazes. Ray took in the frightened looked on the man’s face, deciding straight to the point was best. “What is it?” 

He pointed to the large screen in the headquarters and what Ray saw through the glass had him rushing back in among the police force. They all stood staring at the breaking-news report in various states of shock. There was live footage coming from the chopper, a scraper was ablaze the flames licking up the side of the building as the spotlight flittered over it. The news reporter in the chopper was saying something about emergency services when several sharp metallic noises rang out. The helicopter swayed as the man cursed trying to hold the headphones to his head. 

The next bit of footage had Ray’s heart in his throat, the spotlight came to rest on two figures atop the building opposite. The superhero clenched his fist as the camera zoomed in. 

“Is… is that Kid Danger?! Swellview’s superhero?” The man commentated looking generally aghast as he took in the rest of the situation. He could see, Ray knew it was there but when the reporter spoke it allowed fear gripped his muscles in a vice. “Kid Danger is being held at gunpoint. Where is Captain Man?”

He watched Henry’s face on the screen while the people around him burst into action. The Chief snapped him out of it his eyes alight with purpose. “Downtown Manhattan.” He said bluntly, Ray nodded.

Soon Kid. I’m gonna save you.

 

~0~0~0~0~0~

 

“Not too long now.” Drex smiled evilly at Henry who sat on the ledge of the building seriously debating between staying or throwing himself off. 

Henry turned to look at the streets below. He thought of his friends, of his family they would be able to move on. Maybe they’d be broken for a bit, but they would move past it. He remembered them breathing in the frozen air. But Ray… 

Something inside his ribcage thrashed painfully, he winced the next breath unsteady and shuddering. He couldn’t leave Ray and he couldn’t watch him die. He wouldn’t. And so he watched people go about their lives below without a clue of what to do. Two options… 

Henry leaned back sucking in a last breath, he felt the plummet in his stomach felt the concrete catching on his pants as his calves scrape against the roof. Henry closed his eyes not ready to face this-

His body jerked to a halt his eyes flew open staring up at his captor. Drex was wild eyed and panting his fingers wrapped around Henry’s good ankle.

“Let me go.” Henry’s voice shook.

“I’m pretty sure neither of us wants that.” Drex pulled him slowly back up. 

Henry fell to his knees looking down at his shaking hands, someone forced his chin up and he wanted it to be Ray so badly that it hurt. Drex stared at him and Henry didn’t even realise he was crying. The criminal pulled him to his feet wrapping an arm around him to keep him upright. 

“Three,” Henry frowned the man was too close to him. “Two,” Why was he counting? “One” Drex leaned in and before Henry could stop him they were kissing. It wasn’t Ray, not right. This wasn’t-

A blast of hot air rammed into them and Henry would’ve been flat on his back if not for Drex. The man was still holding his face captive flicking his tongue across the teen’s lips, Drex moaned lewdly when Henry pushed at his chest to try and force him off. 

“Someone’s getting into it.” The maniac grinned, and Henry glared, but it didn’t seem to phase Drex. 

Henry ignored whatever else he said and turned to see hell itself, he pushed away from Drex falling to his knees when his ankle protested. The building across the street was a fiery inferno roaring and wild. He watched terror stricken as an unidentifiable person jumped from the fiftieth floor, on fire and screaming. 

He turned back on Drex still kneeling. “You’re a fucking monster.”

“And you’re one sweet piece of ass.” The man retorted all slick and false charm after condemning innocent people to burn to death. Henry was going to be sick. “I’d like another go at it too so if you’d quit these suicidal tendencies it’d be great. Besides what about Ray?”

Henry turned away, acid burning his insides. “Interesting.” He turned to the blaze as if admiring his handiwork. “This is just the beginning things are really gonna blow up when Ray gets close to you.” He turned back to Henry, his half lit face a thing of nightmares. “Just you wai-”

Drex stopped talking. Looks like Henry wasn’t the only one who heard it. It was as faint, but it was definitely there. Fwoop, Fwoop, Fwoop, Fwoop. A helicopter it was getting louder. The criminal turned to him grinning, the light of the flame from the burning building across the street danced with menace on the man’s face. There were screams and sirens, the entirety of noise was clogging Henry’s brain with fear. Every scream he felt was on him, the weight of every single person who died tonight would be on him. Including Ray.

The maniac tugged him to his feet by the front of his uniform. The suddenness of it muddled Henry’s already tangled thoughts and without thinking he put weight on his bad leg. Crying out he stumbled into Drex who wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Careful sweetheart, keep making noises like that and I won’t be able to hold back.” Drex’s vicious grin made Henry’s stomach clench with a sick fear. The arm tightened on his waist and the criminal pulled a gun from the holster at his side as the swinging spotlight of the helicopter swept over the blaze. Henry seized up when he fired a clip of bullets at the airborne machine, sparks flew from the metal as a few found their mark. 

The helicopter swayed in the air the news logo a blaring white on its side. Henry’s ears rang as Drex pulled him along to the edge of the building. The spotlight swept over them before rapidly swinging back to lock onto the pair.

“Centre stage!” Drex put the muzzle of the gun underneath Henry’s jaw, the teen winced. “Here comes lover boy.” 

Henry grit his teeth feeling failure ripple through him. 

The helicopter stayed focused on them and Henry could only think of Swellview. He could only think about his friends watching this and wondered if they missed him as much as he missed them right now. What about his parents? Were they watching without knowing who really hid behind the mask? What did they think of him, disappearing all the time without any care for their worries? Henry felt too much in that moment, the helicopter blowing his hair about, Drex’s arm around him. The painful press of the weapon at his jaw did nothing to ground him, and the screaming filled his ears. Police cars swarmed to the streets below along with fire engines and it was complete chaos.

A door burst open and Drex swung them both to face the sound. Captain Man stood there looking like he’d just ran up hundreds of stairs. The spotlight swept the whole scene, but Henry couldn’t look away from Ray. He wanted him here and not here so much at the same time it was becoming physically painful. Captain man was glaring down Drex, he seemed the fearless hero steadfast in the way of a maniac. 

“Ray!” Henry’s shouts barely made it over the noise, but the man’s gaze turned to him anyway. He loved him, Henry’s throat was closing up, he loved him so god damn much. “Ray run! You’ll die Ray! please!” 

“Kid if dying is what it takes then I’ll die!” Ray weaved through the air vents less than ten meters away from the pair. 

“Ray he’s g-” A hand wrapped itself over Henry’s mouth muffling his pleas. 

“Nice of you to join us Raymond.” Drex shouted a grin stretching his mouth. Henry struggled against the criminal trying to get free he couldn’t tell him, he’d watched Drex set it up before. He couldn’t tell him, and Ray wasn’t paying any attention to the furious shaking of his head. 

“Let him go Drex, whatever vendetta you have against me just stop bringing him into it!” 

Drex barked out an unbelieving laugh, “As egotistical as ever Ray! And I thought- just wait hang, hang on a second.” The maniac aimed the pistol at the helicopter firing a second clip at the aircraft. The machine swayed again, but this time it got the message departing the scene. Drex reloaded his gun and tucked it back under Henry’s jaw. 

“There, screaming and sirens that’s my kind of backing track.” Drex smiled happily to himself before focusing back on Ray. “I thought you finally had the gist. I. Want. Henry.”

“You can’t have him.” Ray growled taking another step forward.

Drex smirked. “Killing you to keep him is just an added bonus.” He turned his head toward Henry not taking his eyes off the hero, moving the hand from the teen’s mouth the criminal sealed a vicious kiss over the unwilling boy’s lips. Ray’s fists curled, eyes flashing he launched forward and Drex deepened the onslaught on Henry’s mouth in victory. 

A quick succession of high pitched beeps rung out and the roof top became a cloud of gas. Henry managed to push Drex away from his lips, the man not seeming to mind either way, and looked toward where Ray had been. A dark silhouette became Ray’s fallen figure pushing himself to his feet, the hero swayed a little coughing the gas from his lungs.

Henry could feel the vibrations of Drex’s laughter, but it was like his head had been thrust underwater. Faltering breath and wide terrified eyes focused on the rivulet of blood rolling down his boss’s face. No… It worked. Ray was-

“Nifty aren’t they, beetle tears I mean.” Drex laughed, and Ray wiped incredulously at the warm wetness on his face. “That’s right Minyak handed it right over when he knew my plan. You’ve pissed off a lot of bad people Raymond, and now it’s back to bite you in the ass.” Then the gun was gone from beneath Henry’s jaw and aimed at Ray. The burst of adrenaline and Drex’s arm around him made it easy. 

Henry kicked off the ground ignoring his bad ankle and pulled his arms forward, his sudden movement knocked Drex’s shot over target. The gun skidded across the concrete Henry threw himself after it landing painfully on his front. He scrabbled along the ground to get the weapon before the other men had a chance to do anything. Gripping the Desert eagle awkwardly between his still bound hands Henry rolled jerkily onto his back. Frozen water seeped into the back of his uniform as he stared at the two men over the barrel of the hand gun. Snow was falling about their surprised faces. 

A harsh laugh stuttered out of Drex’s throat, “Looks like he didn’t need you after all Ra-”

“The antidote.” Henry was trying to keep his voice steady and it was working, for the moment. Drex raised an eyebrow. “Hand it over.”

Drex snickered, “Put your big boy pants on have you Henry?” The criminal took a quick step forward and Ray visibly stiffened. “I think you forgot just before you tried to throw yourse-”

Henry fired the gun, a warning shot, probably a bad idea considering he had never even seen a gun up this close before let alone fired one. It seemed to get his point across with the way Drex half ducked.

“Woah Hen’ let’s not cut our time short here, I’m just having a little fun.” Drex held his hands up in front of himself. 

“A little fun?” Henry pushed himself awkwardly to his feet, crying out sharply in pain when he put pressure on his bad foot. Ray made to move forward muttering his name worriedly. Henry shook his head at the man before aiming the firearm back at the criminal. “What, murder? Burning people alive? Destroying families? That’s a little fun to you?” Henry said sickened to the core knowing full well it was true. 

Drex grinned proudly, “no you’re right it’s a lot of fun.” 

“You’re a fucking psychopath!” The gun was trembling.

“And you love it don’t you Henry, had enough of good boys. You want me as much as I want you and you know it!” Drex snarled sick elation in his predatory eyes, he stepped closer. Ray looked as if he couldn’t take this much longer, his whole being was a tense fury.

“Don’t.” Henry jolted the gun in the maniac’s direction. 

“You’re not gonna shoot me blondie. Nothing’s going to stop me.”

“Oh yeah.” Henry snapped the gun under his chin. Both men stepped forward there eyes wide. The sound of an engine appeared over the sirens, the broadcasting helicopter was back. 

“I’m sorry Ray!” Henry looked at his partner, wishing it could’ve been different. He didn’t want to say goodbye like this. 

Ray’s voice was choked with anguish, “Don’t you dare kid!” 

“He’s right. You’ve pissed off a lot of bad people, and without that antidote you’re going to die. I’m the only god damn bargaining chip here.” Henry retorted gritting his teeth. The chopper hovered a ways off now, keeping the whole scene in the sights of the camera.

“What makes you think I have it?” Drex interrupted.

“You said yourself that you were going to torture him with it.” Henry bit out.

“Plans change I-”

“Give it to me!” 

“You have no right Henry!” Ray shouted at him stepping to the same distance as Drex. “You’re sixteen years old! My life is not worth yours, take that gun away from your head!”

“I won’t live without you.” Terror shook him at the thought, his throat was raw. 

“Don’t be selfish!”

“Selfish! The people of Swellview need you I-”

Ray bared his teeth frustration, desperation clawing his throat. “What if I need you huh? You’re not leaving me Henry, I’m not gonna let you go.” 

“It’s not your choice!” Henry turned back to Drex. “Hand it over now Drex or this whole goddamn plan of yours will be for nothing!”

Anger was hot in the criminal’s eyes, the spotlight centred on them. “Give it up Henry!” 

“Kid don’t.” Ray was only separated from Drex by a few metres the triangle growing smaller by the second. 

“He has to be stopped Ray.” Henry closed his eyes, exhaling one last time. Third time lucky.

There were dual shouts of his name and he pulled the trigger.  
.  
.  
.  
Nothing.  
.  
.  
.  
Nothing?  
.  
.  
.

Nothing happened. 

His arms fell gun loose in his grip, he opened his eyes looking at Ray’s stricken face. A… blank. 

Drex’s laughed cut through the noise of sirens and fire, his gleaming eyes reflecting the blaze. He spun a second gun on his index finger. “Empty clip sweetheart.” He chuckled, the gun snapped to a stop. “Always carry a spare.”

And without looking shot a gruesome hole in Ray’s shoulder. Ray grunted in pain and probably shock falling heavily to the ground. Henry screamed his protest limping as fast as possible toward Ray. Drex was quicker he had an arm around the teen’s midriff stopping the boy mere meters from his friend. 

Ray groaned in pain rolling onto his back. Henry was reminded of that nightmare he had all those weeks ago, he remembered being with Ray that night and he wanted so many more. He watched the dark stain spread across his boss’s chest, terrified for his life like he never had been before. Drex dragged him away toward the edge of the building Henry fought to no avail. He couldn’t see Ray anymore no matter how much he wanted to, all he could see was fire and police lights. A second chopper was flying in and Henry fought harder. 

“Drex!” 

The criminal turned them both a feral grin twisting his face. Ray stood proud barely three meters from them, as if he hadn’t been shot at all. Drex levelled the gun a second time. 

“This time I won’t miss. Oh, and Ray tell Gerta ‘hi’ for me.” Henry couldn’t look away tears burned in his eyes. 

“Ray…” 

It happened in the space of a heartbeat. 

Ray’s hand shot to his ear. “Fire.” 

Drex shock was almost audible. 

The bullet tore through him with a sickening wet thunk. He dropped to the ground leaving Henry unstable. Ray’s terrified eyes locked with his as he teetered on his bad leg. Everything slowed down. The scream of his name on Ray’s lips as he launched toward him, the flakes of snow falling around them. Every sound ceased. 

Henry felt the lip of the building hit his calf tipping him over the edge, he fell watching the starless sky. Ray jumped after him and Henry screamed.


	9. It's Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo! Here you go.

Henry felt the lip of the building hit his calf tipping him over the edge, he fell watching the starless sky. Ray jumped after him and Henry screamed, the hero unfastened a blaster shooting a rope of fluorescent blue at his chest. Henry’s back bowed as he was flung up toward Ray the moment they collided sound came rushing back. The sirens, the rush of the wind, screaming, Ray’s words in his ear as he watched the ground rush toward them. 

Charlotte, Jasper watched tears falling, the whole of Swellview watched their heroes plummet and Henry’s family sat with bated breath watching a superhero fall after his young sidekick unbeknownst that he was their son.

“I’ve got you. It’s alright.”

The rushing in his ears stopped and the world went black.

~0~0~

Henry came to not long after, he blinked seeing the colours beneath him jolted awareness back into his skull. The sound faded back in. He heard his alias being called but he couldn’t respond his throat closed with the twisting of his heart. Ray was beneath him on the concaved roof of a police car, still and lifeless.

The teen touched shaky hands to the older man’s face praying for that stupid catch phrase, but his eyes weren’t opening. None of this was okay. 

Henry brushed his thumb along Ray’s face smearing the red that wasn’t supposed to be there. 

“Captain Man? No. Captain Man! Please!” Henry sobbed, shaking his friend. He lifted his head to the crowd of police officers around them. “Someone please! Please help him!” 

“Kid Danger.” Henry looked the deputy whose cap was removed in respect, the teen wanted to hit the man you only did that for someone who was dead. The young man’s eyes were kind and sad for him, as well as all those who had been lost tonight. “There’s nothing to be done, he’s g-”

“Don’t say it. It’s not true. He’s Captain Man he can’t be hurt.” Henry defied all the evidence in front of him, turning from the man whose eyes had become even sadder with every word he said. “He wouldn’t leave me.” 

Henry stared down at Ray before laying himself down wrapping his arms around his friend’s neck. He pressed himself as close as possible tucking his face into Ray’s neck. “You better come back to me Ray, you still owe me a table tennis rematch.” Henry choked on a sob tightening his grip on his hero’s shoulders. “I’ll eat your secret stash of Frittles, all of them. Huh Ray? Whatcha think about that?” Henry sobbed again unable to voice another threat against Ray’s snacks, he couldn’t breathe. Another sob forced its way out of the boy’s throat. One that everyone crowding them heard and felt. 

What was he going to do without Ray? Protect the whole of Swellview by himself? The mass of his feelings for the person beneath him, all that he wouldn’t be able to show. How was he supposed to go-

Fingers threaded themselves into his hair. Henry gasped expecting a police officer to pull him away. But a quiet whisper puffed warm air on his cold face.

“You… You don’t even like the red ones.” 

Henry pulled back, bright hope in his eyes when Ray opened his. 

A lazy smile softened the hero’s face. “Don’t stop hugging me.” Henry laughed, and Ray smiled wider sitting up to wrap his arms around Henry’s waist. 

There were cheers from the police officers around them, Henry’s heart cheered with them as he put his arms back around Ray’s shoulders. 

“Never put a damn gun to your head again Hen’, Promise me? I thought I was gonna have a freaking heart attack.” Ray squeezed harder pressing his face into Henry’s shoulder. 

“I promise.” He said softly, before a thought came to him. “Hey, says the idiot who jumped off a god damn building. You’re lucky the beetle juice lost its funk.”

Ray hummed happily, nuzzling into Henry’s neck. The teen blushed knowing how many eyes were on them.

“Ray,” Henry whispered, “we should probably get up now, people will talk.”

The older man gave a huff, “You nearly died, I was basically dead. We just fell off a one hundred story building, I think we can have a few more hours.” 

Henry chuckled warmly before moving back and smiling at the other man’s frown. “We’ll have plenty of time back at the Man Cave. All the time in the world.” Ray smiled then.

They slid off the police car, Henry stumbled on his bad foot falling into the young deputy from before. The man smiled, the happiness really changed the brown of his eyes.

“Thank you, deputy…” He fumbled for a name, feeling stupid with the man’s arm steadying him.

“Flannigan, Thomas Flannigan. Nice to meet you Kid Danger.” Thomas smiled, and Henry smiled back. 

“Wish the circumstances could’ve been better.” Henry said in a tired laughing sort of way, his life of late seemed to be a series of bad circumstances. Maybe it’d brighten a bit now.

“A cop and a superhero, this isn’t the…” He looked around saying the last a bit unsurely, “Worst.”

Henry laughed he actually didn’t mind the guy. Ray interrupted before Thomas could say what died on his lips. 

“Hey Kid, how’s your leg?” The hero’s eyes flicked briefly to the arm steading him and Henry fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

“S’alright probably just a bad sprain.” Henry looked down at his foot and back at Ray. 

Ray turned to Thomas next, “Deputy could you tell the Chief that Drex is on the roof and in need of some handcuffs?”

The deputy grinned, “Right away, Sir.”

Ray steadied Henry when Thomas left, he frowned at the friendly cop’s back.

“Handsy cop better watch it.” Ray said annoyed.

Henry made a surprised and affronted noise, “He was nice dude it’s fine.” 

Ray still looked miffed but didn’t further it. Instead he put his arm under Henry’s knees and lifted him into his arms. The teen made an unmanly noise at the suddenness of it, glaring half-heartedly at his partner.

“C’mon man I’m not a damsel.” He frowned at Ray’s happy grin as they moved through the crowd of emergency service people.

“No, you’re just my injured sidekick,” Ray turned his eyes on him and Henry would never willingly admit how much he really didn’t mind that look. “Look Schwoz has the Man Copter waiting let’s just go home.” 

“Okay.” Henry sighed, some little part of him scared to be happy. “Can we stop for-”

“Captain Man!” The shout came from somewhere close to the building.

Ray sighed, “What does he want now?” He muttered before turning all smiles toward the Chief. “What did you need?” He asked politely.

The man’s bearded face was grim. “Drex is gone, a chopper lifted him off the roof.”  
Henry felt the cold fury seize Ray’s body as terror rippled through his own. Not getting brighter then, he must’ve unintentionally smashed a mirror or something equally as stupid. 

“I see.” Ray said through gritted teeth, “Thank you Chief McKinney, no one is at fault. He’s a slippery one, I will detain him one day.” He shook the man’s hand awkwardly.

“Good to see your alive Kid Danger.” He smiled despite the grim situation, finding the good were you could must come in the damn job description.

“Good to be alive Chief. It’s all thanks to your team and Captain Man.” Henry said feeling slightly embarrassed to be talking to the man while in Ray’s arms. “I’d be on that chopper with Drex if it wasn’t for your sniper.”

The man smiled and nodded. “Glad to have worked with you even for a short time Captain Man.” 

Ray smiled. “Likewise, Chief.”

They left it at that, moving through the crowd in the direction of what Henry assumed was a car. He could still feel the anger inside Ray, he looked up at the man. 

“It’s alright.” Henry reassured. “I’m alright, we’re alright.”

“Just to be sure, you’re never leaving the Man Cave again.” Ray said plainly, Henry made a choked sort of sound and the man smiled down at his sidekick who had snowflakes all through his blond hair. 

 

~0~0~0~0~0~

 

“Yeah and then what happened?” Charlotte questioned eagerly.

They’d only just made it back to the Man Cave when they were faced with Charlotte and Jasper at first it was “Thank God you’re okay!”, then the sight of Ray’s blood-stained uniform and Henry’s need for support turned them both into some mismatched medical team. After the wrapping and icing of Henry’s ankle and many assurances of Ray’s perfectly healthy state the questions started. Schwoz had been filled in on the ride back and was now catching up on sleep. 

“Henry knocked Drex’s aim and sent the gun flying, flinging himself after it.” Ray said as if irritated by Henry’s recklessness. He rolled his eyes before adding the next part. “After threatening Drex he aimed the gun at his own head and began bargaining for the antidote with his life.” 

Charlotte and Jasper gaped and turned from Ray to Henry, who didn’t know what to make of their mixed looks. They all sat on the U-couch Ray on the outside Henry’s foot propped up on his lap, Jasper sat next to Charlotte on the opposite side.

“I was prioritising, seemed like a good idea.” Henry tried to defend himself, well aware of the other’s opinions already. 

“No, it was a terrible idea with no good outcomes.” Ray said finally, “Don’t ever put my life above yours like that ever again.”

Henry sighed realising how big a deal this was to Ray, he felt the same about the tendency Ray had to hold Henry’s life above his own. He knew no amount of arguments would change the stubborn man’s mind. It was a way of showing he cared, Henry supposed, even if it was stupid and hypocritical.

“I won’t.”

“Better not.” Ray returned to the story, “So Henry pulls the trigger and it’s a blank.” Jasper gave an exaggerated sigh of relief like it wasn’t a given. Henry smiled at his friend’s antics. “And then Drex shoots me, yeah I know nasty business. Ten outta ten would not do again.” 

Henry picked up quickly, “So the guy grabs me before I can get to Ray and drags me to the edge of the building.” 

“Then,” Ray started again, reeling the others into the intense story. “I shout Drex name he turns, goes to shoot me and…”

Ray stopped speaking, his brow creased in thought. The other two looked as confused as Henry. 

“Ray?” Henry asked, “What is it?”

“I… nothing just something he said, ah couldn’t be never mind.” The hero shook his head and jumped back into the story. “So, before he can shoot me I signal the sniper and he shoots Drex. The wazbag drops to the ground and well Henry goes over the edge and I go after him.”

“That was awful to watch you know?” Charlotte said folding her arms. “I thought you were both never coming back.”

“Sorry?” He and Ray said in unison.

Charlotte sighed shaking her head getting up from her seat. “It is really late. I’m gonna head home to bed. Coming Jasper?”

“Yeah.” He yawned widely, “See you guys tomorrow.”

They both headed to the elevator. 

“Hey Henry, you better go make up some excuse for your parents before they think you’re dealing or something.” Charlotte was very blunt when tired.

“You got it Char, Night.” Henry called to the half-closed elevator door.

They were alone, both still reeling from the nights events. Henry’s eyes left the elevator drifting to Ray, his friend stared ahead his own eyes far away. The teen allowed himself to look just a little longer drinking in the sight of Ray, the frown became heavier on his boss’s face and Henry worried. 

“Ray?” He asked softly, the man turned his gaze on Henry. The teen already knew what that look meant, he shifted himself onto Ray’s lap letting the ice pack slip to the floor. They’d both changed from their uniforms a while ago, Henry still in the same pyjamas from that night while Ray was in jeans and a close fitting grey T-shirt. The sad look was still there in the hero’s eyes when he brought his hands up to cup Henry’s face. He must have seen the worry there because he tried to smile, but it became watery which just increased Henry’s worry tenfold. 

The teen shifted closer, “What’s wrong?” 

Ray just pulled him into a hug, cradling the back of the blond’s head with one hand and wrapping the other arm around him. 

“I’m scared Hen’.” Ray said in a small voice. Henry’s throat tightened, and his arms slipped easily around his friend. “I don’t think I’m good for you…”

Anger sparked up in Henry at that. “No.”

“What?” Ray said sounding confused and almost anxious voice.

Henry moved back in his friend’s lap placing his hands on Ray’s shoulders. “If you’re thinking of kicking me out of your life you better stop now, because that’s not happening.”

Ray turned his guilty expression away and Henry frowned, frustrated anger spilling through him. “Really?” He asked, “After all of this?”  
Ray just closed his eyes, tears escaping. “Hen’ I-”

“No. Ray, no.” He wiped at the man’s face with his thumbs, frustrated tears of his own slipping down his cheeks. “Stop it. Stop this.”

“Kid it’s too much.” He opened his eyes teary blue and brown meeting, making each of their hearts stutter. “I...” Ray grimaced like this was causing him tremendous pain. “I love you too much. I shouldn’t even love you like this. I… you have no idea what I was willing to do to get you back tonight. How I saw those people fall screaming from that burning building, thinking of no-one else but you. I wouldn’t have cared if Drex had killed every officer there if it meant that you were still alive. I can’t do this Henry, not if… Not if it means I’ll lose you.”

“You think you’re the only one?” Henry clenched his jaw tight enough to make his teeth hurt. His hands fell limply to his lap, hurt lapsed through him mixing with his anger. “What about this, Ray?” He pulled up the sleaves of his pyjamas exposing the raised pink scars along his forearms. 

“You’re proving my point Henry.” Ray took hold of his wrists softly the sadness on his face painful for the teen to see.

“No Ray, I chose this. I- I did this.” The man lifted horrified eyes to Henry’s, the boy continued his head dropping lower. “Drex said he’d kill you, I thought this would delay him, so you’d have enough time to get there before he was prepared or,” the blond drifted off breathing deeply before starting again, “or he would run when he found me dead and you’d be okay.” Ray wanted to be sick. “But he just strung me up and said he’d kill you in front of me.” 

Ray was crying again, “Kid.” His voice was choked, distraught to the point where it became wavering. 

“You promised back in the hospital. You promised we’d do this together.” Ray’s head bowed, he wanted to keep Henry safe, but he wanted to hold him tight and never let go. He didn’t know if those two were the same thing anymore. His arms slid around the kid’s waist. “We’re both still broken, but these broken pieces fit together pretty well.”

“That’s the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said.” Ray defended weakly all the will against them gone, he sniffed quietly. 

“God damn it Ray.” Henry lifted Ray’s head and pressed their lips together. It was wet with their tears, that safe dark place where the warm touch and sounds of another reigned. Ray’s brow creased with emotion as he pulled Henry closer to him. The kid was warm and soft against him and he wanted nothing more than to stay like that for a good few hours. He just wanted Henry happy and safe, just to selfishly bask in the light he gave off.

Slowly Henry pulled back and Ray chased lazily after him ending that safe warm world with soft barely-there touches. Eyes opened to meet each other a safe familiarity flowing in that gaze. Henry yawned, his jaw cracked, and his face scrunched up in such an endearing way. Ray smiled softly and leaned up to press a kiss to the blond’s forehead. 

Henry hummed sleepily, and Ray got the message. He slipped his hands under the kid’s thighs, rather close to the curve of the boy’s rear not entirely accidental and not unpleasant going by the sigh from the younger. He carried Henry and the teen clung sleepily to him, something woke in the brown eyes when Ray laid him on his bed. It was a calm love swirling in their depths glowing in the darkness of his room. 

The hero hovered over him and Henry’s breath caught, when the older moved back the blond took hold of his arm just above the elbow. Blue eyes turned back to brown as Henry pulled gently and Ray was soon over the boy knee between the teen’s slightly parted thighs with his hands plated on either side of the kid’s head. Ray was transfixed, feeling unworthy of Henry lying back so trusting beneath him after the horror he’d been through. He noticed that the rise and fall of the boy’s chest was growing slowly faster. Not so alright.

“Hen’,” Ray said gently making sure he had Henry’s attention. “It’s me. It’s Ray, you’re safe.” 

Something was cracking in the teen’s eyes, he swallowed thickly, “I know… I… I’m sorry. I thought I could… but.” 

“It’s okay.” Ray looked guiltily down at the boy, before moving closer just enough so his lips hovered over Henry’s. “Just, just this. Only this.”

It was a question. Henry answered by closing the gap and just like that they were back in that warm safe world. Tentatively feeling out each other’s presence watching for the jagged edges of glass that would hurt them both. Ray moved slowly against the boy’s lips, sharply exhaling from his nose in surprise when he felt a hot questing swipe of Henry’s tongue against his lips. He reciprocated instinctively, marvelling at the feel of the slickness. 

Henry took hold of Ray’s wrist moving his hand to the strip of skin where his shirt had ridden up. Ray leaned back taking in the flushed look of Henry’s face.

“Kid you don’t need-”

“Please just touch me Ray. We don’t have to go far,” Ray’s mouth went dry at the thought, Henry was looking at him with that gentle trusting but… “Please.”

Ray’s hand still hovered over Henry. “Hen’ are you-”

Before Ray could even finish the question the younger pulled the faded blue shirt over his head. The hero couldn’t hold back at the sight of Henry’s exposed pale caramel chest. Raised scars from knife wounds littered his sides, but it did nothing to imperfect the boy beneath him. He stroked a gentle thumb over the teen’s hip bone and Henry shivered. He could do it. Ray was safe, Ray was good. 

Ray leaned down to kiss at his neck and chest. Maybe too good.

He couldn’t help it when Ray’s hand skimmed slow and soft up his side raising goose bumps all over. Henry sighed softly as lips moved along his collar bones, there was a sudden brush of fingers over his nipple. The teen gasped out a moan his back arching into the touch which shifted his crotch a little too close to the solid warmth of Ray’s thigh. The friction shocked pleasure through him and it was too much to handle, the memories were flittering in and out blurring reality.

“Ray I… Stop.” Henry gasped his hips hitching by their own accord. He couldn’t do that, bad things always happened when he did that. 

Ray moved back eyes wide and worried, guilt played about on his face and it made Henry feel sick tears burned uncontrollably in his eyes. Ray saw this the guilt multiplying and mixing in with terror.

“Kid I’m so sorry I shouldn’t of. I’m sorry. I…” Ray was retreating in on himself and Henry had to stop it before he took the misunderstanding and ran away with it.

“No Ray.” Henry said shaking his head softly. “It’s not you.”  
Ray looked down at him confused and doubtful, Henry felt as if the unintentional scrutiny pierced right through him. He turned his head away blush heating his face, his crossed his arms across his chest self-consciously. 

He closed his eyes, so he wouldn’t have to see Ray and swallowed thickly. “You touching me it’s… it’s making me…”

Ray’s shoulders relaxed a little and his eyes lost some of the confused doubt becoming sort of interested. “It’s making you hard?” Ray quested.

Henry whined in embarrassment covering his face with his hands. “Don’t say it like that Ray.” 

“Why is that a bad thing?” Ray asked softly no judging tone in his voice, so Henry peeked out from behind his fingers and up at the man.

“Because I won’t be able to stop myself with you. Stop myself from…” Henry looked away not wanting to feel the child even more than he already did, but the feeling was unavoidable at this point. “It’s stupid and I don’t want to talk about him.” 

Ray managed to hold back the growl when he saw the revolt on Henry’s face. He leaned down placing his forehead against Henry’s.

“We don’t have to talk about him.” Ray said shortly glad when that settled the anxiety in the kid’s eyes just a bit. He breathed deeply through his nose. “Do you trust me?” 

Henry nodded breath catching a little when Ray’s hand trailed down his sternum, lower and lower. The man braced himself on his forearm above Henry’s head. The teen kept staring into Ray’s eyes trying to hold onto this moment and not fall into the past. The hand came to a stop at the waist band of his pyjamas, Ray’s eyes flicked down and up again. Henry made sure there was nothing Ray could see but the absolute trust he had in him.

The man’s fingers slipped deftly underneath the material wrapping their warmth around Henry. The teen sucked in a shuddering breath his leg sliding up on its own when he pressed back into Ray’s hand. He felt something else against his thigh, rubbing experimentally against it brought a surprised moan out of Ray confirming his suspicion. The elder squeezed him softly twisting his wrist expertly making Henry arch again, forgetting his thoughts for a few seconds.

He tried to keep his eyes on Ray’s. “Ray your… I can…” He shifted his leg a slight bit harder this time.

Ray squeezed his eyes shut for just a second shaking his head. “Not tonight. Only you. Just you.” 

Henry moaned hotly where Ray twisted his wrist again slickening him with his own pre-come. He must’ve closed his eyes because Ray was telling him to open them, to keep them open. And so he did watching the emotion in Ray’s eyes as they panted together.

“Ray… I-I’m… shit…” Henry whined trying desperately to keep his eyes from closing. 

“It’s alright Hen’, I’ve got you.” Ray breathed, sealing his lips over Henry’s just as the blond tipped over the edge. Unhinged and shuddering unable to reciprocate the kiss properly, he came hotly over Ray’s hand and his lower abdomen.

He distantly felt Ray cleaning him up and covering him with the blankets as he came down from his high. The older man kissed his forehead, and Henry’s felt his weight leave the mattress. Worried the blond pushed himself up on weak arms the sheets pooling around him. 

“Ray where are you going?” He asked the silhouette in the door way

“Just to, you know, have a quick shower.” Ray said sheepishly.

Henry frowned guiltily, “Sorry.” 

Ray appeared back at the bedside tilting his chin up. “Don’t be.” He kissed the boy softly. “I love you. Now go to sleep.” 

Henry smiled and laid back down falling asleep almost instantly, exhaustion reaching to his very bones. 

 

~0~0~0~0~0~

 

Henry woke up Ray’s arm holding him to his chest, and it would’ve been warm, it would’ve been perfect if not for the pain rippling through his abdomen and chest. Gasping and clenching his teeth to keep from waking his friend Henry limped into the hallway to find the bathroom. He tore open the door locking it behind himself as before stumbling to the sink. The mirror above the sink wasn’t a mirror, Henry looked into it but didn’t see himself only a midnight blue surface glowing neon blue at the edges. It looked more like a window, pain like knives stuttered through him. 

An image faded into the off mirror and the pain stopped when Henry looked at it. It was shifting and weird but still unmistakeably the criminal he thought he had escaped. Something weird happened when he stared at the man, something horribly good feeling that left him gripping the porcelain sink and moaning breathlessly. It rippled through him again leaving a fire in his stomach and heavy sparks of warmth in his lower abdomen. 

He moaned again unable to stop himself. “Shit…” He hung his head trying to ground himself, gain some sort of control. He looked up again panting now. Drex was grinning at him and Henry could see a faint, debauched reflection of his shirtless self in the weird mirror. 

The criminal chuckled, “Look at you, gorgeous thing. Touch yourself for me.” His words sent a jolt of electric pleasure through the teen. In this haze his pyjamas pants and boxer shorts fell to his mid-thigh, his own hand stroking at his already throbbing cock. He whined at the contact, Drex watched hungrily. “Come for me Henry.” 

That pushed Henry over the edge and he came in bursts all over the sink. The teen collapsed his legs suddenly unable to hold him, as he fell into the wall behind him he knocked a lot of bottles and what not off a shelf. Not long after that there was a knock at the door. Henry nearly jumped out of his skin, eyes shooting to the door. 

“Hen’? You okay in there?” It was Ray. Henry tried to get his breathing back to normal, he looked down at himself and disgust bubbled in his stomach. Lifting his eyes to the mirror he realised he still had an audience. He quickly pulled his pants back up and grabbed toilet paper to clean the mess on the sink. 

The door handle rattled. “Henry?” Ray sounded worried now. 

“Yeah, I, I’m fine Ray. Just feeling a little off.” Henry offered throwing the dirty paper into the bin. He could feel the silence on the other side, like there was a question Ray didn’t want to ask.

“You look fine to me.” Drex flirted wiggling his eyebrows, Henry glared at him. 

“Kid,” Apparently, he hadn’t heard Drex. Weird. “This,” A sigh, “this isn’t about last night is it? Did, did I go too far?” Ray sounded anxious. But Henry was more worried about Drex.

The criminal’s face darkened with rage, and his eyes flicked to the door. “Did that stupid asshole touch you?” The look on Henry’s face must’ve said enough, because Drex grit his teeth in an angry growl. “You belong to me.” 

Henry coughed once. “No, Ray. That’s not-” More coughing forced its way out of the teen’s throat.

“Kid? Henry? What’s wrong?” The door handle jiggled, and Ray knocked louder on the door. 

Henry looked back at the mirror, Drex was gone and he could see his proper reflection. God, he looked awful, what the hell was going on? His whole face ached especially his jaw, he coughed again groaning in pain. It was like he couldn’t breathe and there was something on his lip, he brought his fingers to his mouth, but it wasn’t blood. Henry felt the worrying substance, that was the same colour as the mirror had been, dribble down his chin onto his chest. He coughed again this time he heard a sharp noise in the sink. The blond looked down at the thing covered in the weird liquid in horror. A tooth. 

What the fuck is going on?!

Ray’s banging and worried shouting continued, but the hot knives were carving up his insides again. Henry fell to the tiled floor with a cry of pain. The noise stopped, and Henry clutched at his bare chest whimpering in agony. The door busted inwards and soon after Ray was kneeling at his side looking at loss for what to do. 

Henry looked up at him, clenching his teeth to keep from worrying the man even more. “Ray. It... It-”

Ray laid his hand on Henry’s shoulder trying to ground the kid somehow while simultaneously trying to figure what the hell was wrong. Once Ray made contact with his skin the pain dimmed almost to nothing. Henry sighed in relief so happy the feeling was gone that he could almost cry. 

“Oh thank God… It stopped.” Henry tried to breath as deeply as possible, opening his eyes too look up at a frightened Ray. He pushed himself up slowly onto his elbows.

“What stopped? Kid you scared the shit outta me!” Ray said seriously wrapping an arm around Henry to help him up. 

“All I know is that it hurt, like a lot.” Henry said tired out and after just waking up too. The teen sighed turning to the in the mirror, his eyes widened, and he touched his hand to his face. It wasn’t there… 

The weird liquid stuff was gone, and the sink was clean again. What? 

“Hen’?” Ray must’ve noticed the look on his face. 

Henry hummed in response making an effort to pull his stare from their reflection. 

“You alright?”

Henry nodded. “Yeah, yeah can… can we just get out of here? I’m starving.”

No matter how much he didn’t want to, his gaze flicked back to the mirror. A nightmare version of him stared back, midnight blue oozing from his eyes, mouth and nose. A terrible smile contorted his face. 

He shuffled unconsciously closer to Ray, and they left the bathroom way too slowly.


	10. Things In The Mirror Are Closer Than They Appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the plot is thickening. I think... The corn stache should be working...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Yo I be back with some more. :D Sorry the wait seems to always be big but maybe we’ll get a better story out of it. Geez how old was I when I started this anyway. Right so back to the story, I’m really deciding to just let the story flow become something new and kinda different from the beginning idea. I don’t really want to end it until I find a good way. But really I don’t wanna EnD iT At aLl . So yep enough waffling. ~

It was unavoidable no matter how much Henry might not want to. Ray made him go home saying he couldn’t make an excuse for him again, that it was up to Henry. And so he was at his front door feeling a stranger wearing some random clothes Ray had sourced for him. A pale mustard yellow hoodie just oversized enough to be comfortable, grey jeans and some ruffed up black Chucks.

 

Henry raised his hand to knock and immediately felt stupid and nervous, he chuckled to himself. They were his family and what he’d tell them tonight wouldn’t change that. Two birds with one stone as they say, a perfect cover up. The teen took a deep breath and opened the door. 

 

Piper looked up from her phone eyes going wide. “Henry!” She jumped off the couch and ran to him. The younger girl wrapped him up in a rib cracking hug.

 

“Hey Pipes,” He wheezed slightly and she loosened up, to his relief. He honestly wasn’t expecting that. “Miss me?”

 

She stepped back and punched him in the arm. 

 

“Ow!” He rubbed the ache and made a ‘what the hell’ face at his little sister. 

 

“We were worried about you! Where have you been?” She questioned angrily.

 

“I have something to talk to you, Mom and Dad about so co-”

 

Mrs Hart appeared on the staircase, “Piper dear I heard you shout did yo- Henry!” She ran the rest of the way to her children.

 

“Hey Mom.” She swooped him up in a much more gentle hug. He hugged her back letting the warmth and the smell of his mother lull him into normalcy. Mother’s always had a way of doing that. 

 

“Jake come quick! Henry we were worried sick about you.” She held him at arms length and eyed over every part of him, turning his head this way and that. Henry couldn’t help but smile, it’s like all the bad stuff slipped away. Hazed off in the corner of his mind. Being worried over by his mother really did wonders. 

 

Henry’s father stumbled into the living room tongue between his teeth as he fiddled with something in his hands. “What is it darling? I’m sort of b-” Tom Hart looked up and stopped, the weird old remote looking thing dropped to the floor. 

 

Henry smiled sheepishly and gave a little wave. “Hey Dad.”

 

His father moved toward him eyes never leaving his own, a step from Henry he stopped. Foreboding shivered up the blond’s spine.

 

“Hey Dad?” Mr Hart said softly, “You’re gone for days on end and you come back looking ragged, and then! And then after that you shut yourself up in your room, wont see your friends, wont talk to us. Your family!” Henry was staring wide eyed at the ground by this point blood draining from his face. “That’s not even the end of it! You disappeared, in the night and didn’t comeback until days after! Leaving us to sit and worry that you’d never be back! Leaving us to think we’d lost our son.” His voice faltered and his mother laid a comforting hand on his arm. “Please Henry tell us what’s wrong?” 

 

Henry swallowed the lump in his throat, he hated the damage his second life was inflicting on his family. He hated the damage he was inflicting on his family. Though what made it all that much worse was that, because of the life he’d chosen, he was going to have to lie to cover it up. So he channelled this hate and let go of the emotion inside, that had been brimming for days now.

 

“I- I-” Henry swept a hand over his face and then through his hair. “I’m sorry. I never wanted to- I was just scared. Scared about what I was feeling and what you’d think. I… I still am,” Henry took a shaky breath and looked up at his parents and sister, tears threatened to topple what ever kind of composure he had left. “But I think that’s okay and I think I’m ready to tell you.” 

 

“Oh sweetie.” His mother’s eyes were watery with compassion, there was just as much concern on Piper’s face. His father looked strained, like he expected the worst was to come. He wasn’t entirely wrong. 

 

It was either one of his secrets getting outed tonight, ‘Mum, Dad, Piper I put my self in continuous life threatening danger as a superhero’s sidekick. And the reason I have been missing lately is because I was kidnapped and tortured by a wanted criminal. Oh hey! You probably saw me on TV. I fell off a hundred story building, and very nearly died. Swell isn’t it?’ Definitely not. So it was the other more recent secret. Henry frowned and looked away, biting his cheek he hardly knew if they’d take this any better. He sighed, “Can we, uh- can we sit down?”

 

And so they sat down, Henry on the very end near to the kitchen and the others sat in the order Piper, his mother and then his father. Henry rested his elbows on his knee clasping his fidgeting hands together, he looked up and they were all watching him expectantly. He breathed deeply and tried to exhale every vile part of what he was doing, it worked. For the most part. 

 

“Okay.” Henry rubbed his sweating hands on his pants and just went for it. “So I like men- Boys! I like boys. Not men that’d be gross, boys my own age. And so that’s I’ve been off these last two months. Skipping school, not coming home and pushing you all away. I’ve been hiding out at work, because I was scared that if you found out I wouldn’t have a home to come back to. I’m sorry.”

 

“Explains why you couldn’t keep a girlfriend, I thought you were just hopeless.” Piper said in that unbothered way of hers that almost always sounded insulting.

 

But Henry knew otherwise, and so he smiled gratefully at her. “Thanks Piper.”

 

His mother wiped at her eyes. “Oh Henry I’m your mother. I love you for who you are as my son, not who you love. And that will never change darling.”

 

Jake Hart stood, the blond teen swallowed loudly as his father knelt silently in front of him. He met Henry’s eyes sincerely, “It’s okay Henry.”

 

His father’s arms wrapped around his shoulders in a way they hadn’t since he was years younger. Henry let out a shaky exhale. 

 

“I promise we’ll get you the help you need. We’ll fix you I promise.”

 

The room seemed that much colder, and a stiffness shot through the two girls and Henry. The teen pushed the man back to his knees. 

 

“I - I don’t want to be fixed.” The blond shook his head in hurt confusion. 

 

His father tried to laugh this off as a joke, but something flickered in his eyes when Henry stared openly at him. 

 

“I know you don’t understand right now Henry, but it’s what’s best.” It turned Henry’s stomach, the way such insane words could be said as if they were truth. “Your mother-”

 

“Jake I never agreed-”

 

His father turned a glare on her, “Your mother and I will fix this.”

 

Henry ran his hands through his hair viciously before thumping them on the couch. “You’re not listening! I. Don’t. Want. To. Be. Fixed.” 

 

“You’ll change your mind-”

 

“Love is not a choice.” Henry hissed, Jake stood menacingly taller.

 

“It isn’t love!”

 

“You know nothing!”

 

“Dad stop!” Piper cried.

 

“Be quiet Piper!” He shot back at her.

 

Henry leapt to his feet ready to throw a punch, “Don’t talk to her like that!”

 

A hand around his throat forced him back to the couch, Piper wailed and his mother threw curses at her husband. His eyes were dark, unloving things that bore into Henry. Nothing about him resembled the eccentric and kind soul that was Jake Hart. 

 

“How, as my son, could you turn into this? Unthinkable sin, revolting, you need to be fixed. How could my son be a-” His eyes narrowed and Henry’s chest constricted to the point where he could hardly breath. “Hiding out at work?” He pushed back off Henry’s neck as if he’d been burned. “He’s brainwashed you hasn’t he? The Junk store owning boss of yours has turned you into a faggot. You’re his personal little fuck toy aren’t you!?”

 

Henry shot to his feet, anger a boiling mass in his gut. “How fucking dare you! That is not true! You’re insane!”

 

The sharp thwack of a back hand rang out, along with screams from his mother and Piper. Henry stumbled his bad leg causing him to fall hard on the floor. A pulsing ache spread through the left side of his face and he blinked to clear the dizziness.

 

“Don’t lie to me!” The man aimed a kick colliding brutally with Henry stomach before his mother got between them and pushed her husband back. 

 

“Jake enough! You’re not thinking right! He’s our son!” She wailed shoving him back further.

 

The storm hid when faced by Siren Hart, but it was still there in the glance he shot at Henry. The blond groaned as he tried to sit up attempting to block out his parents arguing. Piper was beside him in a second, he smiled at her again trying and failing to wash the fear from her face. She was still so young.

 

“I’m sorry Pipes, I’ve gotta get out of here and I don’t know when I’ll be back.” He said in a quite voice wincing with every breath.

 

She looked so brokenly sad, eyes red and puffy. “You don’t have to. We’ll kick dad out you can stay.” 

 

Henry shook his head softly, “Mom will talk some sense into him hopefully. I can stay at work anyways. Don’t worry. If something happens come find me there.” 

 

She hugged him again, her arms tight around his neck. “Love you Henry.”

 

“Love you too.” He whispered and she moved back helping him to his feet.

 

Henry moved straight for the door not bothering to pack anything, he liked wearing Ray’s stuff anyway. He was halfway to the door when a hard grip wrapped around his wrist.

 

“Where are you going?” The bare resemblance of his father said in a steely voice.

 

Henry didn’t even turn to face him, but he did look warmly at his mother and Piper. “Away from you. Love you Mom. See ya Piper.” 

 

He snatched his hand back and shut the door as calmly as possible on his way out. 

 

~0~0~0~0~0~

 

The street lights were well and truly on by the time he got to Junk N’ Stuff. He done a lot of wandering around and thinking, something he was definitely not going to tell Ray about. His Dad was another thing he didn’t want to worry Ray with, but his swollen and aching face would entice questions. The last thing he wanted was Ray jumping to conclusions. Though the actual reason wasn’t that good of an option either. Henry sighed and unlocked the door. The trip down the elevator had his stomach higher than usual he suddenly wished he’d at least tried to cover the obvious bruise. He crashed to a stop, too late now.

 

The door opened and Henry trod lightly into the room basically tiptoeing. It wasn’t going to make a difference anyway the elevator wasn’t exactly quiet. The man cave was still bright even this late, maybe Ray had been called out for some emergency. The blond huffed still annoyed about Ray’s stupid idea about keeping him safe by keep him out of the field. Speaking of… The sprocket opened like his thoughts had summoned the man himself. In a panic Henry turned his back on the cogwheel, ruffling his hair at the back of his head where he knew Ray was looking. 

 

“Kid?” Henry shivered and he cursed himself for it. He’d been apart from Ray for not even a day, this was stupid.

 

“Uh h-hey Ray!” He sounded suspicious and they both knew it. This was a bad idea, very bad. He should get out while he can. His father’s words echoed in his head.

 

“Henry?” He was a lot closer all of a sudden and Henry jumped a bit, goose flesh prickling along his arms. “You alright?”

 

“F-fine I’m just gonna- go. Yeah I’m gonna go.” Henry turned heading quickly toward the elevator, he jerked to a stop wincing when Ray took a fierce hold of his wrist.

 

“Hen’ what happened to your wrist?” The blond made the mistake of turning to see what he was talking about. Ray’s eyes widened, Henry didn’t want to see that look, that pain on Ray’s face. He tried to turn again but the hand on the side of his neck kept him where he was. The older man was trying to meet his eyes but Henry just grimaced and closed them altogether.

 

“Let me go Ray.”

 

“Let you go!” Henry felt another hand at the side of his face, he shivered. Ray was distraught with the sight of him and Henry felt starved of this affection so easily that it probably wasn’t all that healthy. “No, not until you tell me who fucking hurt you.” It was that same voice he heard on the roof top in New York, that dark tone promising violence. 

 

“I…”

 

Ray forced him to meet his eyes. “Tell me Henry and I’ll rip them ap-”

 

“You can’t. Not this time Ray.”

 

“Henry what do you mea-”

 

“It was my Dad.”

 

That brought too many emotions to his boss’s face, “Your Dad?”

 

“Yes my Dad, Ray.” Henry sighed, the defensive mask sliding off. A beaten and tired boy lay beneath. “I thought it explained my absence pretty well. Typical angsty teen coming out to his family.”

 

Ray pulled his soft and secure against his chest mindful of his face, though not of his stomach and it took everything in Henry not to cry out. His eyes burned and despite his efforts to keep quite a sob escaped his lips Ray pressed a kiss to his hair. The teen knew he could fall apart, Ray would hold him together.

 

“I should have been there. What’s the point of this, of being a superhero if I can’t even protect you?” Henry wrapped his arms around Ray trying to convey what his voice could not. They stayed like that for a bit trying to drink it in, somehow every time felt like the very last.

 

Henry moved back wincing an apology at Ray for the tear stains on his blue shirt. Ray just smiled softly.  
“Can I stay with you?” Henry asked nervously.

 

“Of course you can, Hen’.” Ray’s smile settled any lurking darkness for the moment. He threaded a hand through the blond’s hair and ruffled it a bit. “But try a shower first kid geez.”

 

“Oh shove off Ray.” Henry grinned, pushing away from the laughing man sore everywhere and still limping slightly. But shit. When Ray pulled him softly back by his wrist and met his lips with a sweetness he knew the word for, paired with these big, stupid, adoring eyes. He walked a little easier and was a flushed smiling mess for it. 

 

~0~0~0~0~0~

 

The shower though. Hot water had never felt this good. It felt like the better part of an hour and Henry supposed he should get out before he wrinkled up like an old lady. He hopped out, nearly slipped and died and then grabbed a towel. He was humming some stupid song Ray had played that morning saying that Henry ‘had the same music taste as a wet dish rag, which doesn’t have any music taste because it’s a dish rag -so just listen to this song.’ The blond laughed and shook his head drying his hair with a towel before wrapping said towel around his waist. 

 

His eyes flicked upward and caught on the mirror and bolt of fear shot through him. He immediately turned away much like a child would cover their face with the blankets when they saw a scary shape in the dark. But no matter how thick the blanket or how long you stay under you can still see it in your mind. You can still feel it prickle in your blood. You have to do it. There’s no other choice. You have to look or you’ll go mad.

 

Henry clenched his fists. turning to look-

 

His soul half left his body when there was a banging at the door. Well it was more of a knock, but with the way Henry’s heart hammered in his throat it could’ve been a SWAT team pounding on the wood. He held a hand over his heart and gasped out a ‘yeah?’.

 

“Hey Hen’, can I come in?” Ray’s muffled voice calmed him somewhat and he breathed deeper.

 

“Yeah sure.” He leant against the sink rubbing a hand over his face and through his damp hair. Henry yawned as the dawn opened revealing Ray in pyjamas.

 

The blond rubbed at his uninjured eye barely noticing the other man’s frowning stare. Well until he looked up at least.

 

“Ray?” Henry asked warily, the man looked angry. A hurt kind of angry… Hands appeared at his towel clad thighs he gave a surprised huff when he lifted onto the bench surrounding the sink. Ray leant down towards his lap and the teen felt heat rush to his face. “Ray!?” Oh…

 

“You didn’t tell me about this.” Ray said heavily looking up from the darkening bruise spreading over the teen’s stomach. “He did this too?”

 

Henry sighed and nodded, “Mum stopped him before he when too far.”

 

“Too far?!” Ray growled, “It was too far the moment he even thought of hitting you! What if I- shit! What if -”

 

And then Ray was kissing him again an angry, desperate kind of kissing complete contrast to the one before. Henry returned the embrace wrapping his legs, his arms, hell himself around Ray. He knew it this kind of worry wasn’t good for the other man’s heart, but damn if it didn’t feel good. Then he was lifted off the bench and pressed against the cold tile wall. He gasped at the shock of it against his flushed skin, Ray took this chance to attack his neck. Henry shuddered with a moan at the feel of the older man’s hot mouth on his neck and the hands gripping his towel clad ass. His eyes fluttered and caught on the mirror again. 

 

He was there. Eyes dark, mouth set in a hard line. He shook his head grimly. 

 

Henry brought Ray’s lips back to his, he had to escape he had to. The older man nipped at his lip a little too hard and he yelped. 

 

A dark chuckle, “I want to hear everyone of your noises.”

 

_Fear._

 

That’s all he was in that moment when he leaned back to see that sharp ice blue and that crooked grin. Strangling fear.

 

He flailed in panic and he was falling, a thud, then nothing.

 

~0~0~0~0~0~

 

It was cold.

 

_Was this a dream?_

 

It was so cold.

 

Not that kind of cold in the air, that shivers an ache through your lungs. No the air was a bit cramped and too still. This cold was weird unnatural almost, swirling through him in pulses. He opened his eyes.

 

Felt like he hadn’t done that in years, the room glowed a dark cobalt. And despite the lack of severe light his eyes stung like he’d stared at the sun. He breathed deep blinking rapidly, moving to stretch his body like he’d just woken up. The source of the weird cold made itself known all these little wired nodes glowed all over his body. Everywhere. 

 

Henry shivered and started to detach them. Sitting up slightly he felt a number of the creepy things release him, making a noise of disgust he completely got out of what he saw was a chair. A chair like the kind you’d see in a dentist or something, except it had a bunch of little sucker things on it, not to mention the neon spider web looking guys hanging everywhere. 

 

Henry was having a hard time staying on his feet, his legs wobbled with disuse. The concrete floor scratched at his feet. He stuck his arms out like he was planning a spontaneous career in trapeze, feeling like an idiot he straightened. But hey at least he was still wearing boxers. That was some form of dignity he could hold onto when he met his most likely alien friends. Friends with probes…

 

A crack of light appeared a few steps in front of the disorientated blond. A…door? In this room? A light? These monumental thoughts clogged Henry’s dulled mind. He stumbled toward the door down what felt like a hallway. Maybe? He felt warmer with every step, not a nice kind of warm, a bothering sort of achey hot.

 

Henry fumbled clumsily around for the handle, bumping it a few times before actually managing to push the lever down. He wasn’t expecting the door to swing in, Henry gasped muttering curses as he fell forwards onto the floor. Drawing a sharp breath through his teeth the teen pushed himself up on his forearm. He blinked once, twice surprise furrowed his brow.

 

It was brighter in here, the floor was all varnished wood boards and there was a… there was a damn bed! Henry pushed himself unsteadily to his knees and gripped the dark wood frame at the foot of the huge piece of furniture. It was like a fancy hotel, with the addition of weird, creepy science en suite . Definitely a half star experience in there. 

 

Just the effort of pulling himself up, left him out of breath and heavy. The uncomfortable warmth shuddered through him. The teen groaned partly because of its affects and partly because he had only just then realised the nature of the warmth. Arousal rippled through him again, gaining strength and he gasped lewdly, tightly gripping the wooden frame. 

 

The white comfortable looking bedspread was in such a comfortable looking disarray and it was calling his name with its comfortableness . He wanted to be held down on that bed, taken roughly against the mattress until he couldn’t breathe. Henry moaned loudly the sudden surge catching him by surprise, his legs jittered as they struggled to hold up against the feeling. The teen was uncomfortably hard in his boxers and it was like his mind was fogged over, thoughts all muddled in a hopeless mess. He slipped his fingers under the elastic waist band but the only friction he could give himself did nothing but increase the ache.

 

A click sounded at the other side of the room and this barely computed in Henry’s frayed mind, the foot steps and the loud sigh however. The teen turned to look over his shoulder turning fully when he saw a guy locking the door behind himself. Said guy in a black shirt and jeans stretched his arms above his head, he hadn’t noticed the teen yet. But Henry had noticed him and his all-outta-whack head was telling him yes, yes, yes. Him, now. 

 

The teen panted licking his lips and the man turned around, his eyes were closed and he was still stretching. He watch the material of his shirt shift and slide over a well built torso. The guy took a few steps forward and they boomed in the hyper-teen’s ears. He was barely a few steps from Henry before he opened his eyes. The surprised look on his face was almost comical, and a wary thought tugged at Henry when the icy blue locked on him. He couldn’t place it and he didn’t care. He wanted to be closer, so much closer. 

 

Henry pushed off of the bed toward the man, he watched the bob of the other Adam’s apple hungrily. Not too focused on his footing Henry managed to stumble almost doubling over before there were arms wrapped around his waist. The younger trembled his face nestled in the crook of the man’s neck. The skin on skin contact struck a feverish haze in Henry’s brain, so he didn’t catch many of the guy’s confused words. Then fingers trailed down his spine and his head was clear and bright, he fisted his hands in the black shirt. 

 

“Kid? What- What is this-” The vibrations of his voice rumbled through his throat and chest, Henry’s grip tightened in the black fabric. 

 

“More.” His throat was wrecked with desire and he couldn’t force out anything else. He licked a slick stipe over the man’s neck and scraped his teeth on the strained tendons. The older breathed a surprised noise and sucked in a shaky breath when Henry’s fingertips slipped under his shirt.

 

Hands appeared under his thighs, long fingered and strong. His legs snapped around the guy’s lean waist, abdomen brushing teasingly against him. It wasn’t enough.

 

Henry rolled desperately into the man, a whimper just short of a moan shuddered from the teen’s lips. The man mumbled something in a growl as he pressed Henry to the bed. The weight of his body the hot mouth at his neck drifting slowly down. It wasn’t enough.

 

“Please I can’t- I need-” Henry’s pleas were choked off when teeth nipped at his hip. Fisting his hands in the sheets when material slipped down his legs. Wet heat wrapped its self around him, his back arched in pleasure and his vision whited out. 

 

And then it was too much and then there was humming. And then- “Oh sh-it!” A tongue flat and dragging with every bob of the man’s head. “Ah- fu- ah!”

 

He came undone in the man’s mouth no warning needed, the mess taken down the other’s throat without complaint. He was a shuddering mess on the sheets, hands massaged his thighs and he moved the barest amount to look up. Fear bolted adrenaline through him and Henry found himself ungracefully scrambling back toward the headboard. 

 

_Drex._

 

“Drex?” He panted

 

Drex!

 

The feral grin spread his roughish face into something evil, but the wet shine on the maniac’s lips almost turned it debauched. Henry shivered despite the heat in his veins.

 

Drex wiped a thumb along his bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth groaning. “Shit you taste good kid.”

 

Henry clenched his teeth, horror thick in his gut. “Stay away from me.” 

 

“There’s my Henry. Couldn’t if I tried sweetheart.” Drex purred moving one knee onto the bed, his shoes had disappeared somehow. The other knee followed, he was being caged in.

 

The teen tried to move away but ended up pressing his skin against the cool wood of the headboard. He groaned at the sensation, head thumping back. “What is this- What the hell have you done to me?” He rasped out shuddering despite the effort to control himself. He managed to open his eyes again and was met with a man fallen in new light. 

 

“It hasn’t worn off then.” Drex muttered, his fingers encircling one of Henry’s ankles gently as he kneeled on the bed in front of him. Just that touch. The simple caress a thumb on the inside on his ankle brought his attention back to the fire blazing hotter than before. He moaned loud an unexpected in the silence he saw the other man stiffen and shiver with it, the next he choked off with a whine. With Drex’s eyes on him he felt vulnerable and shit his thoughts were screwed. Fuck if this thing, the feeling scorching through him was desire. Oh shit, shit this wasn’t right. This wasn’t-

 

“Please-” Henry moaned desperately, “please- no- I, I can’t! Please I-”

 

Another hand grasped his ankle and he was pulled forward toward the criminal. Drex pinned him to the bed by his wrists with one hand and the teen couldn’t resist past the point of arching up into the man. This did nothing to deter him. Henry closed his eyes, squeezed them shut. The sight above him to much to bare, but the brush of hot air on his face made him shiver uncontrollably and it wasn’t long before he had to open his eyes. 

 

The criminal hovered there and Henry would have thought it a taunt, but the patient tightly held lust spread over the older man’s face said otherwise. He was waiting for something and be damned Henry couldn’t think past the haze, what even? The teen changed his mind this was a taunt. This was torture.

 

This wasn’t supposed to be torture.

 

Henry writhed arching his head back in frustration that he definitely shouldn’t be feeling and again another wave of heat rolled through him forcing a moan past his lips. The grip on his wrists tightened but nothing else came from the man above him. He was past any point of sanity.

 

“F-uck… please-” He whined, “ah- please.” 

 

The man’s mouth swept down to hover barely an inch above his ear. “Please what?”

 

“F- ah fuck you.” The teen gasped, the eroticism of something spoken so closely to his ear sent tendrils of ticklish desire through him. 

 

A deep chuckle shuddered from the criminal, his head tilted and moved down a fraction until his lips hovered over the thrumming pulse in the teen’s neck. “Tell me Henry.” The words just barely caused his bottom lip to brush against Henry’s throat. “What is it?”

 

“Shit- please… anything.” The teen groaned, breath catching in his throat. “Anything mh- _Drex…”_ He basically purred that last bit and he felt the man shift into him slightly. “ _I’m yours._ ” 

 

Teeth sunk into his shoulder just off his neck and Henry cried out as pleasure mixed so awfully well with pain. The older man rolled fully into him and the teen felt the hardness pressed tightly in those black jeans grind roughly against over heated skin. He knew when Drex pulled away from his shoulder with a wet pop, that there’d definitely be a mark there. 

 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Drex’s warmth disappeared along with the grip on his wrists as he leant back and all but tore his shirt off. Henry was quick to follow already working at his belt before the shirt even hit the floor. The teen yanked at the button on the man’s jeans open but was pushed back to the bed before he could undo the fly. There was an awkward struggle of getting out of the pants but Drex was back over the boy quick smart.

 

Henry was pinned again and then there were fingers in his mouth, he moaned around them sucking messily. The heated look on Drex’s face gave him a heady rush, the slick fingers left his mouth and Henry licked his lips. Lust filled eyes kept hold of his own as the hand moved far too slowly to reappear at the sensitive rim of his entrance. He pressed inside gently and Henry took it with shuddering ease. A second finger was buried inside him not a moment after with no resistance. He felt a sinfully good stretch with the third and he couldn’t hold back anything at all. 

He rolled his hips to meet Drex’s fingers with a breathy noise. The man grinned something feral and then his mouth was a hot wetness on the teen’s chest, biting and sucking at a nipple. The blond’s wrists were still pinned he writhed with the need to touch, the need of more. 

 

“Pl-ease… I’m ready,” Henry begged, breathlessly. He felt Drex smile against his skin and then the fingers inside him curled. He shuddered violently, gasping out a moan of “Drex.” 

 

The man groaned desperately, and the sound could have made Henry come a second time then and there. Drex sucked viciously at his collar bone, trailing up his throat and over his Adams apple. “Again.” There eyes were locked heatedly. “Say it again.”

 

The fingers curled and rubbed again and again. Henry cried out arching into the motions, “ _Drex please._ I need, I need-”

 

Drex gave a throaty whine, “God look at you.” The hand at Henry’s wrists moved to cradle his head and a wet hand appeared at his back as the man sat up with him in his lap. Drex’s lips met his roughly and Henry was quick to react. His now free hands latching onto the man’s shoulders, scraping down his back, up into his hair. The mash of teeth and tongues was a perfectly sinful mess and Henry used the leverage of his legs, that had hooked themselves around the other’s waist, to grind against the older man. 

 

Drex moaned into his mouth and Henry couldn’t wait any longer. He didn’t think he could last much longer and live. It was do or die, the waves of heat were too many and too hot. He manoeuvred easily upward the criminal’s lips following his. Henry grasped the pulsing length and lined it up, he felt Drex’s surprise as the man’s mouth fell open along with his own. The younger bottomed out and he was so full, and it was so hot, so good.

 

“Fuck- sh-it, yess.” Drex rolled his hips and Henry clawed at his back, mouth falling in a silent scream. Then hands grasped at his thighs lifting him until only the very tip of Drex was inside him. Then the man’s hips snapped upwards. 

 

“Fucking hell!” Henry’s throat was raw, it was so intense. Shit he was gonna pass out. “Not gonna,” Drex thrust up into him again and he broke off with a cry. “Not- gonna last..”

 

“Me.” Drex rammed into him again, “Either.”

 

The pace picked up and Henry moaned his encouragements, raking his fingers through Drex’s hair. Then the angle changed and he was hitting that spot over and over again. Too much… He couldn’t… Drex bit into his shoulder again…. 

 

His vision whited out, a shout of his name, then nothing.

 

~0~0~0~0~0~

 

Henry shot upright gasping for breath, his surroundings were familiar but to his crazed mind he felt as if he was on another planet. 

 

He whipped his head around and then a man kind eyes filled with worry appeared next to him. The nausea hit him in one blinding wave. He turned away and threw up on the floor.

 

~0~0~0~0~0~

 

Drex watched the doctor attach the last of the weird nodes to the kid. He turned toward him and gave the blond a look, probably relating to the marks on the boy. He raised his eyebrows in an challenge, the doctor shrugged raising his hands placatingly. 

 

“So you just found him awake?” The man asked in his odd accent, turning to review the boy’s vitals. 

 

“Yes and I know what you’re thinking, but I was just as surprised as you are.” Drex stated crossing his arms defensively. “The drugs hadn’t worn off either, so I didn’t see any other way.”

 

The doctor hummed in a neutral way, Drex narrowed his eyes. The man grinned and Drex rolled his eyes. He would gladly be rid of the man if he wasn’t so important to Henry’s health. The criminal frowned, _since when had he ever cared about the well-fare of someone besides himself?_ The kid was going to ruin him.

 

“You’re cucked aren’t you Drexy.” 

 

“Don’t call me that Minyak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ O.O It’s so fricken late and I have a math test tomorrow. Welp it was worth it. Hope you enjoyed. ~

**Author's Note:**

> Lol sup my frens made it to the bottom did ya? Heh hope you do it again. I like chapter title 10 very muchly. O.O Don't look if you're not up to that bit yet. Toodles ⏀⎒⏀


End file.
